These Are The Moments
by Milk of Awesomeness
Summary: Years after the Gaea war, you're getting a behind the scenes look at break-ups, cheating, incest, lovers, dating, crushing, cutting, boyxboy, partying, sneaking out of camp, revenge, breaking vows, obsessed Twihards, fantasies, singing, bad pairing names,fighting, and crazy kidnapping goddesses. Yes, we have it all. All you need to do is click.(previously the game of love)
1. Messing With Percabeth

"I was not che—"started Percy. He and his girlfriend were arguing _again_. Annabeth was accusing him of cheating _again._ She interrupted him.

"Yes you were. Now get the hell out of my house."

"Why did you interrupt me? I wasn't finished talking." He yelled.

"Yes you are. And so are we." She responded.

* * *

Aphrodite giggled. Percy and Annabeth were so fun to mess with. Now her favorite part.

She was currently watching the TV she used to watch her favorite couples with. Ares sat next to her, rolling his eyes. She glared at his disinterest in the romantic comedy that was Percy and Annabeth. She turned back to the screen.

* * *

Percy tried another tactic. He would never cheat on her. He didn't know why she would think that. Actually, she seemed to think that a lot lately. He softened his voice.

"Annabeth, please. Listen. I would never cheat on you. I love you." Her expression softened.

"How much?" she said.

"More than anything in the world. Except my mom." She laughed.

"I love you too. I'm sorry." She said. Percy leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

"Aw" cooed Aphrodite. She turned to Ares.

"Isn't this great? A good fight for you and romance for me!" she said.

"No. I hate Percy Jackson. I do not want to watch him and his love life. Nor do I like romance at all. Make war not love I always say!"

"Hey," protested Aphrodite. "I made up that saying. Get your own. Besides, you didn't even say it right." He stuck his tongue at her.

"Hades, you."

"Hey, don't take my uncle's name in vain."

"Whatever. He deserved it. I mean, really. Kidnapping your niece and tricking her into eating your food so she can be your bride for eternity is not romantic. Besides, the man lives in such a gloomy place. Poor Persephone. The goddess of flowers forced to live in such a dreadful place." Aphrodite said. She sounded so sad and sympathetic as she said this, Ares almost laughed at her misery.

"Oh, the horror," Ares said sarcastically. And with that he stuck out his tongue again. She glared.

"Do that again and I'll send you straight to Tartarus, you moron"

"I had something else in mind for our date together."

He looked at her bed as a hint. She giggled. She liked where this was going. He smiled. He knew how to make her stop being angry.

They walked over to the bed and…


	2. Stealing Chastity

Aphrodite called her son Eros. _'Thank Hermes for modern technology. _She reminded herself.

"Yes, Mother?" asked Eros, pretty sure it was somebody Aphrodite wanted him to shoot.

"Thalia Grace is annoying me. She hasn't fallen in love with anyone since Luke. Shoot her. Make her in love with that Leo kid."

"Mother, I don't think she liked Luke like that. Besides, she's a Hunter. She's not supposed to be in love."

"Percy and Annabeth are engaged and she hasn't found a soul mate yet. It's annoying me." Eros sighed.

* * *

Thalia couldn't understand. Why was she fantasizing of that ridiculous Hephaestus kid Leo? She didn't much like the kid.

They were in cabin Eight. Artemis was hunting some creature.

Thalia groaned.

"What's wrong." Asked one of the hunters.

"Nothing. " She lied.

She waited until the other huntresses were asleep and then snuck off to the Hephaestus cabin.

* * *

Leo wondered why she wanted to see him.

'_Maybe she's come around.'_ He thought hopefully.

The two talked. What they talked about? Who knows? All that was remembered by either of them was the kiss, fiery and passionate is was.

* * *

Artemis wasn't stupid. She knew when a hunter broke their vow. She was angry. Those stupid demigod boys.

'_Keep your hands off my Hunters' _she thought.

She went to see who it was, mad that she was being pulled away from her godly duties.

To her surprise, it was her lieutenant Thalia. Not wanting the girl to realize she was here, Artemis silently cursed the girl firstborn son to die as a baby. She had the power to do this and more, but she was feeling oddly pitiful today.

* * *

Aphrodite and Eros, relieved that they hadn't gotten Thalia or Leo killed by doing this, laughed side-by –side in Aphrodite's palace, watching the TV yet again. Aphrodite stopped laughing suddenly.

"OMG! That poor baby. What's going to happen to it? Surely Artemis has some gruesome death planned for it. "

"Hush, Mother. They, and the baby will be fine. Maybe they'll have all girls, or no kids at all."

"You better be right, Eros, or I swear…"

"Wow, you're starting to sound like a mortal parent." Eros commented.

"Whatever. Just, go see your father. And please son, go through the back door. You know how my husband hates your guts. "

"Oh, is he coming over today?" Eros said, surprised.

"Aphrodite!" the voice of a auburn-haired, silver-eyed goddess hollered from the back door.

"On the other hand," said Aphrodite. "Go through the front. He never comes home anyway. Always working at his stupid forge. "


	3. Tough Love

They were fighting again. Some mortal guy she'd been seeing. They bickered like a married couple. Oh right, they were.

"You're always cheating on me," he said. "With my brother, with mortal, demigods, even my own son once."

"And what about you! You cheat on me as well. How do you think your son was born? Besides, had I known he was your son, I wouldn't have—"

"He was sixteen."

"So, age is just a number. Besides, you have a crush on Athena and you're yelling at me about cheating." She said.

Athena and Poseidon, on the other side of the room, had also been arguing. When Aphrodite said this though, they stopped and stared. Hephaestus blushed, the Ichor prominent on his cheeks.

To the other gods in the room, Athena and Poseidon's dispute probably sounded like this. Blah Blah Blah, Percy. Blah Blah Blah, Annabeth. Blah Blah Blah, wedding. Blah Blah Blah, your fault. And so on and so forth.

'_Remind me to tell Annabeth and Percy it was a bad Idea to invite their godly parents to their wedding. Either Athena or Poseidon is not going. Probably Poseidon. Athena never loses a battle._' Thought Hestia as she scoped the room, watching the disputing Olympians.

On their thrones, Zeus and Hera were in the midst of a… heated discussion.

"Another one? Why can't you be faithful?" demanded Hera.

"But you don't understand, wife." Zeus stated. "This one was beautiful, with silky blonde hair and green eyes and…"

"I don't care. You were cheating."

"If you're going to blame someone, blame Percy, He was the one who demanded, along with plenty of other ridiculous things, that the big three's pact was no longer in affect."

"But you had two kids before…"

Somewhere else in the throne room, two twin archer gods fought over who was oldest _again._ It was futile for Apollo, we all knew Artemis was eldest, but you couldn't blame a boy for trying, unless you were his sister. Ugh. Those boys get on her nerves.

Hermes lounged in his throne, smirking at Ares, who had fallen asleep in his. He had a sharpie mustache, unibrow, beard, and LOSER written across his forehead.

Demeter and Dionysus, from their thrones, were having a debate about which was better: Wine or Cereal. They constantly had this debate. Through the thousands upon thousands of years, neither has won.

Aphrodite and Hephaestus, still arguing about cheating and whatnot, were interrupted by Ares charging Hermes. Apparently, writing on the war god's face is not an effective way to save yours. Hestia wondered how he knew who did it. Well, it's probably because it's always Hermes.

"Look at all this hatred. Hatred is bad. I need to do something about it." said Aphrodite, looking around the room, her feud with her husband all but forgotten.

Hestia gulped. _Oh no…_

* * *

Ohhh - look at the new review button! _Shiny..._


	4. Make Love Not War

"I know what I'm going to do. I'll make them all in love with each other." Aphrodite says quietly. Well, not quietly enough that her husband couldn't hear. He burst out laughing at her idea. She glared.

"Well… now you know my plans." she whined. She didn't want any of the gods, except maybe Ares, knowing her plan. She sighed.

"Well… maybe you can help me. "

"How?" he asked.

"By staying out of my way." She replied.

He stormed off to get some nectar, grumbling about how wives never think much about their husband. He poured the nectar into a wine glass and just watched the show.

Aphrodite scoped the room, trying to decide who to make in love with whom. After a few second she walks back to her husband's side.

"This is what I've come up with," she says as she summons a piece of paper. She writes the couples down on a piece of paper.

He looks it over, muttering all the names as he skimmed it. After muttering one couple he would look at her, wondering where she got the idea.

"Athena and Apollo?"

She shrugged.

"Zeus and Hermes? Wait, Father and my half-brother? Never mind. I don't want to know."

"I just wanted to promote gay rights."

"And incest."

"Don't we gods already do that?"

"Yes. But I don't think Parent /Child relationships are appreciated as much as brother/sister."

"What would you know about what's accepted by mortals?"

"And why would you know. Are you some mortal in disguise?"

"Never mind. You don't understand. Continue looking at the list."

"Demeter and Dionysus?"

Maybe they'd realize there is stuff called Wheat Beer and Barley Ale and quit fighting about it."

Poseidon and Hestia? But Hestia wasn't even part of the arguments."

"So?" Hephaestus shook his head. His wife could be so strange. He should have asked Zeus for Athena. **(!) **Surely he would have given him her just so he'd let Hera go. He was selfish like that.

"Artemis and Random Male. Who the hell— "

"There's this really handsome male who needs a girlfriend in the lobby."

A conversation came to Aphrodite's mind.

Artemis stood in her living room, glaring at the girl. Aphrodite stared back. The twelve year old girl spoke, with a tone of annoyance.

"Aphrodite, if you dare mess with my Hunters ever again, you or Eros, I will send both of you to Tartarus." Aphrodite wondered why she sounded so upset. The young girl had never gotten so upset when she did it before. She wondered why she was so upset when she did it to Thalia. Yeah, sure the girl was her lieutenant and half-sister, but still. She had only joined the Hunters so she wouldn't be the child of the prophecy. Artemis should've known she wouldn't stay with her forever.

She watched Hera storm out of Olympus. She'd left the goddess alone for this experiment. She was the goddess of family after all. Aphrodite would never dare influence her to cheat on her husband. _She wasn't that mean and devious. _Just like she would make sure the male in the empire state building's lobby dint do the unmentionable with Artemis.

"Why didn't you do anything with Hera?" Asked her husband.

"I can't. She'll kill me."

"So will Artemis, Hestia, and Athena. Specifically Artemis." Aphrodite shrugged. She didn't want anyone knowing she actually cared for the maidens.

"And you forgot Ares! Why."

Aphrodite smirked. He still didn't realize she would always favor his brother over him. Oh well…

**(! ) Just wanted to mention, before I get a lot of reviews saying this is wrong that the whole Athena/ Hephaestus thing. **

**In some myths, Athena was born and Hera got jealous that Zeus could have a child by himself (Athena) so she had Hephaestus by parthenogenesis. In others he's the child of Zeus and Hera, and Zeus asked him to split his head open because it hurt, and when he did Athena was born. **

**It's confusing about who caused who's birth with these two, so I went with the one that Athena's elder. It's more realistic anyways, as Athena's the child of Zeus and his first wife. **

**Anyways, does anyone got any couple requests. I'm thinking of doing a few more of these before I give it my surprise ending. **

***Hint hint* **

**Until next time,**

**The person who you will never know the real name of. **


	5. Never Wake a Goddess

Aphrodite laid on her bed, writing in her diary. She was recording strange things that had started happening. She saw no connection these things had with each other, and they just started happening now.

She wrote a lot of things in her private journal. Usually about her favorite couples, or how awesome someone looked in what they were wearing. But today it was different. Today she wrote the mysteries, the questions that surrounded her.

Nothing made any sense to the goddess. She had to write it somewhere. Writing was a good way for her to sort out her thoughts. She'd learned this from one of her many lovers. He did it too. She missed him. She bore him twin daughters. Flora and Fauna were their names.

'_For the past two months,_ _Athena and Hestia_ _have completely avoided Poseidon and Apollo. Hermes and Zeus have had few interactions and the ones they have had have been awkward for all of us. _

_Demeter has announced she was staying with Persephone and Hades in the Underworld for an entire year, and would only leave during the solstices. It was strange, as the woman hated her brother with a burning passion. A passion so bright it could outshine even Apollo. _

_Dionysus had suggested to the council to destroy wheat beer or anything like it. Something about being a poor excuse of alcohol. But, whatever. Demeter has already voted no. I don't know where I stand on this topic. I love wheat beer. But I owe Dionysus for that one time…_

_Anyway, Hera is mad at EVERYONE right now. Apparently, it was for cheating on their partners. Yesterday she was yelling at Zeus. I only caught part of it._

"_And with your own SON, you sick bastard. " Whatever it's about, I really don't want to know. _

_On a completely unrelated topic, a dead man was found in the empire state building with a silver arrow through his neck. He looks like the man I charmed to love Artemis. Could be the same guy. What a coincidence. _

_But even with all these bad and confusing things going around I still bring you good news diary. My husband and me's relationship is much better than ever. We're friends now. _

She closed the book and put it back in its hiding place. It was a place no one would find it, assuming anyone knew she even had a diary. As far as she knew, no one did, but hiding it was a safety precaution.

She proceeded to move on to her biggest problem. The wheat beer one. She needed to figure out which side she was on before the solstice. Sure, Demeter was the only woman on the council that Aphrodite could relate to, not being a virgin goddess or having a fear of cheating. But she owed Dionysus greatly. But she loved wheat beer and would hate to see it destroyed. She let out an exasperated sigh and collapsed back on the bed.

A few hours later, a knock on the door awoken her from her beauty sleep. And if you knew what was good for you, you would not wake up a beauty queen from her beauty sleep.

Aphrodite crawled out of her bed begrudgingly, already plotting on how to kill the person behind the door. She opened it up. Dionysus.

"I have a favor to ask of you. My son has been quite depressed since his brother's death. I was hoping you could give him a girlfriend to cheer him up."

"And I should help you why?"

"Because you owe me." Aphrodite glared at him. She huffed.

"Fine." She said, and closed the door.

'_Think on the bright side, '_she thought._ 'At least now we know whose side I'm going to be on." _

She went back to her room, still mad about being awoken. But now she couldn't sleep. Now she had to help this stupid wine god. She was still mad at the little sh** for waking her up. She would get even. She just didn't know how.

She looked around her room. Her eyes fall on _Breaking Dawn_, which was an extremely good book. In her mind at least. The mortals didn't appreciate the book very much. She didn't mind though. All the gods knew mortals were stupid. It wasn't a secret or anything.

Of course, her love for the book could've been because the author was her own child or possibly Eros's. She couldn't seem to remember any of them unless they were heroes or children. She could have been though, but the goddess was pretty sure she wasn't.

She smiled deviously as the idea came to her mind.

She hoped Pollux liked Twilight, because that's all he'd be reading for the rest of his life.


	6. Truth or Dare Gone Wrong

Pollux pulled _Breaking Dawn_ out of where he hid it with the others. He didn't want anyone know his guilty pleasure. The other boys would tease him relentlessly.

_Twilight_ was the best in his mind, followed by _the Hunger Games_ and _Inkheart._ He loved books. One of the Athena kids converted them into Greek for him. The only thing he liked more than books were grape juice, and perhaps wine, but the boy had never tasted it.

He didn't know why. He just had an urge to read the book. And by read, he meant skip to the part where Renesmee is born and continue reading from there.

As he read, he felt an anger towards Jacob he'd never felt before. It was jealousy, but that was stupid. How could he be jealous of a book character? They aren't even alive.

He pulled a jug of grape juice out of the cooler they had hidden in a narrow section of the wall in the cabin. He poured himself a glass. It felt light, but he didn't worry about how much juice was in the jug. The powers of Dionysus would just refill it.

He had received an invitation to Percy and Annabeth's wedding a few weeks ago. He wasn't a close friend of either of them, but he was close enough to Percy that he could call him a _somewhat _friend.

The chocolate- brown haired, violet- eyed son of the wine god sat on the edge of his bunk, glass in hand. He was deep in thought. He was trying to come up with a way to get rid of Jacob Black forever. He didn't know why. I mean he'd always been Team Edward, always, but this was crossing the line between book- obsession and maniacal- obsession. Meaning, Jacob was a BOOK CHARACTER!

Little did the demigod know, his behavior was result of a rift between Aphrodite and his father. Oh, well what Pollux doesn't know would hurt him. Or will it…

* * *

It was Percy's bachelor party. Pollux had no idea why he was here, but it didn't matter anyway. Here he was, with Percy, Tyson, and Grover, and Nico.

Due to the groom's unwavering loyalty towards his fiancée, they didn't have a stripper or go clubbing or anything. Instead, the four of them were playing cards in Percy's apartment. Right now, they were playing go fish. Pollux had 3 pairs at the moment, Percy five, Grover 6, and Tyson 7; Nico had none, the poor boy. It was a heated game, even though it had just started.

* * *

Percy held a coke in his hand, Grover had a half-eaten can sitting next to him, Tyson had a jar of peanut butter, Nico had a cherry coke, and Pollux had his non-alcoholic wine sitting in front of him. Percy had gotten a bottle for him.

Travis and Conner were supposed to be there, but had not showed up, along with Malcolm. Malcolm would be there soon. Apparently he was stuck in traffic, and it had taken forever for him to get away from his half-sister, who apparently was hounding him to tell her where Percy was going.

Travis and Conner were probably somewhere. Percy seriously didn't know. He wondered if Tyson, Grover, Nico, and Pollux were having a good time. Tyson got easily excited, so probably. Grover probably was content as long as he was eating enchiladas and tin cans. Nico was mysterious, but the boy loved cards, so probably, but he didn't know Pollux that well. He only invited him, honestly, because he'd run out of other males to invite, and Pollux seemed nice enough.

He didn't know why, but Annabeth was becoming less and less trusting as the years went on. Well, Aphrodite did say she was going to make a mess of his love life, he just didn't think it would be like this. Constantly accused. Constantly trapped. But he loved her and that's all that mattered.

Wasn't it?

* * *

Travis and Conner, followed by Malcolm walked into the house.

"Sorry we're late. "Said Conner. "We made a pit stop." Percy sighed, knowing the "pit stop" was probably raiding some store.

"Hey guys. Let's play truth or dare." Said Grover.

"Okay." Said the others.

After a few rounds of ridiculous dares and horrifying truths, it was finally Pollux's turn to be asked the fateful question.

"Truth." Pollux answered Malcolm, the asker of the question.

"What was the last book you read?"

Of course, the son of Athena had to ask that question. _The_ question. Pollux blushed and looked down, ashamed.

"_Breaking Dawn_." He whispered.

"What?" Grover said, not hearing him.

"_Breaking Dawn."_ He repeated. All the boys around him busted out laughing. He turned even redder.

"I never pegged you for that kind of guy." Said Travis.

"Come guys, let's get back to the game." Said Nico.

"Yay. Game!" shrieked Tyson. A few of them rolled their eyes.

When it was Pollux's turn again, he picked Truth yet again.

"Who's your favorite _Twilight_ character?" he was asked by someone who was giggling really hard.

"Renesmee Cullen." He murmured. It on Pollux's next turn he was tired of being asked dumb embarrassing questions.

"Dare. "He said.

"I dare you to kiss a poster of that girl who played Renesmee."

"Mackenzie Foy?"

"Yeah, her."

"That's gross! She's like, 12." Said Nico.

"How do you even know that?" Travis asked. Nico didnt answer.

"I don't happen to have a poster on me." Pollux said triumphantly.

"Oh that's okay." Percy said, with a gleam in his eyes. "We can always print one off." Pollux cursed in Greek. The other laughed, knowing how embarrassed he was.

"I'm going to hate you guys forever. Hope you know that." Said Pollux, then he thought about something. "Isn't technology harmful for demigods?"

"With one satyr, one Cyclops, and six demigods, I think we'll be fine." Said Malcolm.

* * *

Aphrodite smirked, spying on them. Making Pollux in love with Renesmee was the best thing she'd ever done to get revenge.

It's wasn't like Dionysus had told her she couldn't make him in love with a fake person.

That's what he gets for waking her up.

* * *

***Important Author's note***

**You can give me requests for this story. Who should Aphrodite make fall in love? I recommend being signed in for this because when you give me a request the two of us have to agree on it. If I find something in your request that I can't do, but something in it is a good idea, we need to converse in order to make it work. **

**Good. Now we've got that out of the way…**

**SYOC**

**I shall pick one lucky reviewer's OC for later on in this story. To hatch my master plan, which you people still have no idea about. *laughs evilly* **

**Anyway, you don't have to put the following in the exact order, but I suggest you write it in the correct format, as it's hard to read when it's cluttered, kay?**

**First Name:**

**Last Name: **

**Gender:**

**Home State:**

**Home town:**

**Parents first names:**

**Address:**

**Teacher's name:**

**Worst subject in school: (DO NOT, under any circumstances, put reading.)**


	7. The ghost kings Dilemma

**remember this is what I looking for, for the OC's,**

**First Name:**

**Last Name: **

**Gender:**

**Home State:**

**Home town:**

**Parents first names:**

**Address:**

**Teacher's name:**

**Worst subject in school: (DO NOT put reading.)**

**Anyways, those of you who have already given me one, you can submit another.**

* * *

**A girl at my old school actually fainted when she read a book about a girl cutting herself. It was so bad she swore she'd never read a book again. The bad part? I had read that book, and I, personally thought it hadn't gone into that much detail. It's called '**_**Cut.**_**'**

**If you guys have had a similar experience, or think you might, DON'T read this chapter.**

* * *

**I decided to change the mood and tone of this story for this chapter, because it centers around Nico. I hate when people make the boy emo/dark/suicidal/ a cutter just because he's a son of Hades, but you do get sort of a sullen and withdrawn vibe from him, and I couldn't think of any other way to do this chapter. **

**By the way, don't you hate it when you read/hear something like, "go cut you're self and die, emo f*g." I hate it. It's judgmental, stereotypical, rude, and only ignorant people say stuff like that.**

* * *

Nico couldn't help it. He couldn't help the sick fantasies that have gone through his mind since he was fifteen. Of _men._

The husband-to-be Perseus Jackson, specifically**.**

He knew it was wrong. He cursed Aphrodite.

He was sixteen and a half now. He couldn't believe it's been almost two years since he realized he was gay. Were demigods even allowed to like their own gender? He didn't know. All he knew was his crush was getting married and where was he? Standing there, preparing to be a groomsmen.

Nico laid in his bed in his father's palace in the Underworld, thinking of the big day that was in two days. The closer it got to the wedding to more anxious he got. The more depressed he got.

The scars on his wrist were the only things that made him complete since Bianca's death. The only thing he lived for. The pain of bringing any sharp object he could find to his wrist, ironically, gave him pleasure. It outweighed the pain of losing his sister.

He picked up the knife on the end table and pressed it against his wrist. He close his eyes. He felt the knife dig into his wrist. Felt the warm, sticky, red liquid seep through his wound. He felt all the pain wash away in the rush it gave him.

He knew it was wrong. It had to be criminal to get this pleasure from something harmful. But he couldn't stop. It was if he was addicted to the rush of the knife, or any sharp object really, digging into his skin. He couldn't help it. It felt so _right._ He loved it.

He heard a knock on the other side of his door. His father.

"Nico." He heard him say.

"Yes, Dad." He called back.

"They need you at Camp Half-Blood."

Nico shadow-traveled to Camp. He was so drained when he got there all he wanted was to crash in his bed in the Hades cabin. Of course, that was not to be.

The second he arrived, Chiron approached him. Mr. D was next to him. He held a toddler in his arms awkwardly. Well, actually, awkwardly was an understatement. He looked more like he'd rather die than be in his current predicament.

"This is Hesper, your little sister. " Chiron explained. "Her mother just died, and her much older cousin, a child of Nyx, brought her here, knowing she was a half-blood."

"And I was asked to come here, why?" Nico asked confused.

"Because I love to torture you brats." Said Dionysus. Nico looked at Chiron for the real answer.

"Because she's only three and needs a guardian."

"Why can't it be Hazel? She's just as capable as I am."

"One, she's at Camp Jupiter. Two, you're cabin counselor, and therefore it's your duty. Three, you've had more training, from what I've heard. "

"I haven't had any." Nico corrected him, confused.

"No my boy, you trained yourself." Chiron answered. Nico sighed. It was true. His entire life, the one he could remember anyway, he spent either with Bianca or by himself. He was technically 10 when she died, and had been a nomad for the last six years. He'd practically taught himself how to wield his sword, except for a little help he got from his father and elder campers.

"Well, the brat's all yours." Mr.D said, while practically shoving the child into Nico's arms. He wandered off. Probably getting wasted. If gods could even get drunk that is.

Nico looked down at the girl in his arms. She had chest- length black hair and dark brown eyes, just a little bit lighter than Nico's black ones. Her skin was ivory, contrasting against Nico's olive tone.

Nico set her down on the ground and held her hand as he walked the two of them to the Hades cabin. When he walked in, he sighed. It felt good to be back in the cabin he'd made for himself and his future siblings.

It looked the same as it always had. A black metal skull and crossbones on the door. Check. Black stone walls. light haze the room had that made the entire cabin look overtaken in mist. Check.

"Cool!" exclaimed the young child next to him. He lightly chuckled at her enthusiasm. She was so adorable.

"What's so funny?" She asked cutely. She had a bit of a lisp, like a lot of people did at that age.

"Nothing." Nico replied, smiling. Truthfully, it made him look like an ass, grinning the way he was. (Just never tell him that.)

He walked over to the mattress he'd claimed as his own and sat down.

The young girl climbed clumsily into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her in order to keep her from falling off. It wouldn't do good to have her fall and possibly crack her head open on the floor.

He couldn't help but smile like a fool again. He usually got that way when he saw a baby. They were _cute._

He hoped that one day he'd be able to adopt one. Maybe even find himself a husband.

It wasn't like he hated girls, he just never felt the way he did about the male population with girls. There was no doubt in his mind he was gay.

Nico opened his eyes. He'd fallen asleep. There was a body next to him. Hesper had curled up against him in her sleep. He didn't mind, but now he couldn't get up in fear of walking her.

He scooped her up in his arms gently, and sat up cautiously. Once he was out of the bed, he laid her down on his blanket that had fallen to the ground when he got up.

He walked over to his side table, intending to grab the hairbrush Persephone had given him for his 14th birthday. It was black, with a blood red flower that looked like it was actually bleeding, because trailing down from the flower, was a thin line of the same color. A few days beforehand he'd made her mad, and apparently being turned into a flower wasn't punishment enough.

He didn't mind though. Secretly, he actually thought it was nice-looking. It wasn't like it was pink or anything. In fact, it was actually his style.

He looked into the drawer, searching for his brush. He always kept it here. But saw something that made him sidetracked. A knife.

Tyson had forged it for him, as a present. From Percy and himself on Nico's 15th birthday. Nico picked it up. He didn't know why all his birthday presents had been kept in this drawer. They just were. It felt more right.

He pressed the knife against his skin, preparing to feel the blade draw his blood. He pushed it farther in.

A voice interrupted him.

"Nico? What the heck are you doing?" Conner's voice said.


	8. For the Love of Connico

Conner wondered what Chiron was going to announce. There had been rarely any moments where he or Mr. D would announce things to the entire camp. Usually they found things out from the cabin leaders. Unfortunately, a few of the cabin leaders were making last- minute changes and additions for a wedding happening tomorrow.

And then of course there was the rehearsal and stuff. That took out the leaders for the Poseidon cabin, , the Zeus cabin, (although these two didn't matter since there was nobody in them anyway, as anyone born to these two were still too young to be brought here.)

Where was he? Oh yes. The Athena cabin, the Aphrodite cabin, the Ares cabin, the Dionysus cabin. (Although he was pretty sure Pollux had only been pulled out for the drinks, and to be made fun of for his Renesmee Cullen obsession. He still couldn't believe he'd actually kissed that picture. Poor Pollux. That must have been horrible.)And then you had the problem of the Hypnos and Morpheus cabins.

And then Travis had been pulled out as well. (Just in case they went over their budget, Annabeth had told him.) Percy looked so unwilling to do that. The entire Hermes cabin still remembered how he'd forbade them from raiding the stores of NYC when the whole city was asleep. Oh well…

He soon came back from la la land when he heard Daniela Rice, a daughter of Demeter, trying to get his attention.

"What?" he asked.

"Aren't you going to get Nico?" she inquired.

"Why?" he wondered. _Why was he getting Nico?_

"Shouldn't he be with Percy?" he said.

"No. They didn't need his help."

Conner walked to the Hades cabin slowly. He didn't want to be anywhere near the boy at the moment. Obviously, he was off in his own world at the moment, and it was so easy for him to get lost in those black orbs of his.

Yes, Conner Lucas Stoll had a crush on Nico Gabriele Di Angelo.

* * *

He opened the door stealthy, a trait he got from his father.

He caught a glimpse of the most horrible thing he'd ever seen in his life. Something his prayed to the gods he'd never see nor hear about again.

His Italian Angel was cutting himself.

Seeing the blade scrape against the arm of his Nico hurt him much more than any harm that knife could do to him. It was the most excruciating thing Conner had ever felt.

"Nico What the heck are you doing?" Conner hissed. Nico turned.

"Nothing." Nico said sharply, knowing he was caught, but still trying to play it cool.

"I saw you. You were cutting." Conner accused.

"So what? Why do you care?" Nico responded bitterly.

"Because I l— because you're my friend." Nico stayed silent.

**_Because you're my friend._**

_'Yeah. That's what Percy said too.'_ Thought Nico.

_**Because you're my friend.** _

_'And that's all we will ever be_.'Conner thought sourly.

The words cut both of them deeply. For completely different reasons. But, somehow, exactly the same.

Nico was oblivious to the sadness in Conner's voice as he said that, only aware of the words and the pain the words gave him. Conner had the opposite response. The pain flashed across Nico's eyes was much to clear to him.

And, shockingly enough, seeing Nico hurt like that hurt him so damn much. He cringed.

"Nico, what's wrong? Why are you sad?" Conner asked him, concerned.

"I'm not sad. What are you talking about?" Nico said.

"I know that look; tell me what's wrong." Conner demanded. He pulled Nico towards his body roughly so now the boy faced him.

Nico took the moment to check him out. Light- colored eyes, skin, and hair. So different from olive-toned skin and black hair and eyes as dark as the night sky.

It was the noticeable differences between the two that made Conner like Nico.

It was the noticeable differences that made Nico forget Percy for a few seconds and get lost in Conner's blue eyes. They were mesmerizing, the color of the evening sky.

Nico really needed to stop falling for the children of Poseidon and people with eyes he could compare to the sky. It was a huge insult to his father. The next thing that happens he'll fall head over heels with Jason.

Or worse.

_Thalia. _

Not that Thalia was a bad person. She wasn't. She just wasn't Nico's type. _No _girls were Nico's type.

"Nico." Conner said his name so roughly and demanding, it was cute. "Tell me what's wrong."

Nico opened his mouth, and then shut it, afraid. What if Conner was a homophobe, or something.

"Nico." Conner said sweetly. "Tell me what's wrong. You can tell me anything."

Nico stared into those blue eyes like water, trying to calm his nerves. Somehow, it was those eyes that gave him the courage to tell him everything. When he started speaking, he closed his eyes, not wanting to see Conner's reaction.

Conner listened, not interrupting. Nico was grateful.

Once Nico was done speaking, he slowly opened his eyes, scared what he would find. Maybe he'd be disgusted with him. Maybe Conner would laugh in his face. Maybe he would tell him they can't be friends anymore, or that he's gross. Or worse.

He might not even be there anymore. Maybe he flat out ditched him. It did make sense to him. Conner was being extremely quiet.

But when Nico opened his eyes, he saw none of the above. Just the opposite. In fact, Conner still stood there in front of him with a smile that looked hopeful, disappointed and relieved all at the same time.

"Dude, I just told you I'm gay. Why are you still here? Why aren't you disgusted in me?"

"Nico, relax. I'm queer too."

"Really?"

"Yes really. "

"Do you have a crush on anybody?" Nico asked shyly.

"Y—yes." Stammered Conner."

"Who?" Conner started to sweat. He opened his mouth, trying to think of words to say that wouldn't disgust Nico, or even make him realize it was him. He didn't want to be rejected or lose Nico as a friend.

"Is it a demigod?" Nico said, trying to narrow down who it was. Conner nodded.

"Is their parent an major god?" Conner nodded.

"What color hair do they have?"

"Black. And it's shaggy too."

"Oh no. It's Percy isn't it? Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Conner chuckled. "What's so funny?'

"It's not Percy."

"Ezekiel, son of Ares?"

"No."

"Garrett, son of Aphrodite?"

No."

"Victor, son of Dionysus?"

"No." Conner said, trying to hold back his laughter this time.

"That son of Hephaestus who I heard is on a quest right now?"

"I don't even know his name. And apparently you don't either."

"Of course I don't. I'm never here."

"Good point."

"Well who is it then. I've ran out of people who I can think of off the top of my head. I'm tempted to think you lied about it being Percy just to make me happy. I mean who wouldn't have a crush on him. He could beat one of the gods in a beauty contest. I don't like being lied to Conner, in fact, if I find you lied to me I'll withdraw our frien—"

Conner couldn't take it anymore he leaned forward and kissed him.

"What was that for?" asked Nico.

"It's you, stupid."

Nico's eyes widened. Conner, one of his good friends, has a crush on _him. _Him out of all people.

And he didn't mind it one bit.

It was possible to have two crushes at the same time. Isn't it?

Nico looked at Conner's lips. He didn't know why. But now he wanted to kiss him.

Conner looked down ashamed. Now he's done it. Nico won't even want to be his friend now. Iamgine his suprise when Nico leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

Aphrodite smiled. Finally.

If Mount Olympus got a male on male relationship, which she called Zermes, than dammit, Camp Half-Blood would as well.

* * *

**These are \ two names used for the last two chapters**

**Gabriele= man of God" or "warrior of God." (Italian)- nico's middle name**

**Hesper= Evening Star (Greek)- Daughter of Hades**

* * *

**Last Call for the OC's**

**First Name:**

**Last Name: **

**Gender:**

**Home State:**

**Home town:**

**Parents first names:**

**Address:**

**Teacher's name:**


	9. A wedding of sorts

**I've gotten a few reviews from some Anonymous person and I figured I would call them out on their reviews which I hated.**

* * *

**I did NOT make Nico "emo," Whether you'**_**r**_**e talking about the fact he's gay or a cutter or both, I don't like it. Neither cutting nor being gay constitutes "emo" and some people, like you, need to be told thus.**

**Emo**** a style of rock music characterized by melodic musicianship and expressive, often confessional lyrics.**

**In addition to music, "emo" is often used to signify a particular relationship between fans and artists, and to describe related aspects of fashion, culture, and behavior.**

**Nowhere in this definition does it say cutter or gay person. I'm sure you're a cool person, maybe even a nice one, but calling me cruel because I made someone gay/ a cutter made you come off to me as a judgmental prick. **

**If your comment was supposed to be a joke, it's not funny, and I'm sure a lot of the other readers agree with me. **

**You can call me cruel when I kill somebody or I do something mean to a character you like or is based off you, but I'm not allowing it in this situation.**

**Anyway, "person who coincidently doesn't have an account." Thanks for the OC, but I'm not going for it. (I liked the name though.) And don't get me wrong, it wasn't the "emo" comment that made me decide not to choose yours, it was:**

**A. Xylia Ren's had a nicer name in my personal opinion, but, as I said I liked yours also. **

**b. My OC's are for my master plan, which has nothing to do with falling in love or even the demigods, period. **

**c. I'm not going to break Nico and Conner up just so I can make Nico with your OC. This is MY story, not yours. I only take requests if I like the shipping **_**and**_** can write a story/ 1-3 shot for them. Looking at my first chapter and how OOC Annabeth is, I suck at writing break-up scenes for fanfics (or just can't do her character justice) and I'm not breaking up any canon\in this story couples just because one person wanted it–If I want it, or everyone wants it it's different— and especially not because they want someone to be "half-straight or half-fag" or as you called it "****one of those people who like girls but also boys," Which by the way, is called BI-SEXUAL. Now, I'm not bisexual but I'm the first to admit I'm BI-CURIOUS, and I take great offense to ignorant people like you. (Bi-curious are those who date and crush on the other gender but find themselves checking out or being attracted to their own, but don't crush on or date them, just so you guys know.)**

* * *

**Speaking of the OC's, I've picked Xylia Ren's Carson Athans.**

* * *

**Sorry for the long Authors note and sorry if I come off like a jerk. That's not my intention. Public humiliation is. (Just kidding.)**

* * *

Percy was nervous. It was his wedding day after all. He wanted it to be perfect. And monster free, but he wouldn't count on it.

Nico and Conner, wearing matching tuxes, stood next to each other whispering. Whatever it was about, Percy was sure it was far more interesting than standing around greeting people, some he didn't even recognize. He was pretty sure they were gods or goddesses.

He caught part of the conversation.

"We have to tell them. My brother doesn't even know. You know how hard that is for me?" Conner's voice said.

"I don't want to. They will hate me."

"Oh, come on. Get over yourself, Nico. You're the son of Hades; we all love you even with that in mind. This is nothing. "

"You might. What about everyone else?"

Just then, Frank walked over to Percy. They shook hands.

"How's that cold." Percy asked him.

"Fine. I really am sorry for missing your bachelor party. "

"It's fine. You were sick. Although, you missed one awesome party, if I do say so myself."

Conner broke away from Nico and walked over to Percy and Frank.

"Yeah. You totally missed it. Travis dared Pollux to—"

"Do absolutely nothing."Pollux cut in. He turned and gave the two boys warning glares.

'_Do not mess with a Dionysus kid. You'll get out of the shower all purple and smelling like grapes instead of strawberries like you intended.' _Percy warned himself, but he couldn't help it. He burst out laughing at the memory. Conner, and Nico, who was within earshot, joined him.

"It wasn't funny." Muttered Pollux.

"Yes. Yes, it was." Argued Travis, who'd decided to come join in on the fun of teasing Pollux.

* * *

'_Stupid Aphrodite. _'Pollux thought. His father had told him in a dream what had gone on.

'_Watch what you think, boy. Us gods can read mortal's minds, and Aphrodite will not appreciate a boy calling her stupid. '_

Pollux jumped. It wasn't everyday you heard someone's voice in your mind.

'_Who are you_?' Pollux asked the feminine voice in his head.

'_A goddess who was shockingly willing to help you, although I don't know why. I don't like most of your kind. It may or may not have something to do with the fact you saved the life of your sister, who was also one of my Hunters, during the Titan war, and broke your arm because of it.'_

'_Artemis?'_ he looked for the goddess in the crowd of people who have arrived.

"_That's not the appropriate way to address a god, boy. I really don't know why I am even helping you.' _

'_I'm sorry, Lady Artemis'_ he said, hoping she didn't turn him into a creature.

There she was, her auburn hair fell past her chest, flowing in a lightly windswept fashion. She was in the form of a teenager; perhaps 15 or 16. She was the last goddess to be expected to go to a wedding, especially since she was— and if you tell anyone she'll kill you— there for her friend Percy instead of Annabeth. He did save her, after all. The least she could do was go to his wedding.

Pollux wondered what other gods were there.

* * *

Annabeth sat in her dressing room. She took a big breath. Behind her was her mother and stepmother cooing over her.

* * *

Athena didn't particularly like the boy; in fact, she loathed the boy being with her daughter. He was Barnacle Beard's kid after all.

But he saved Olympus time after time again. So, because of this, even though he wasn't smart, actually, he was as dumb as a rock, deep down in her soul, she knew he was perfect.

Moreover, his fatal flaw was personal loyalty. Meaning he would keep her daughter safe, put her above himself, and most importantly, never ever _cheat._ And now, without him being a main part of a prophecy, with people trying to lure him on their side by taking away the people he cares about, that was no longer an issue.

But even so, she couldn't get over the fact he was Poseidon's son. No matter how much she tried.

* * *

Grover waved to Tyson, who was with Ella. Hopefully, to the mortal's she looked normal. The pair walked over.

Where's Percy?" Tyson asked.

Over there," Grover replied.

Tyson walked in the direction Grover pointed.

* * *

Annabeth looked at her bridesmaids. Piper, Clarisse, Thalia, and Rachel, who, had grown to be someone she actually liked. A miracle, given the fact that Annabeth despised the girl from the get-go. (Probably do to her closeness to Percy, but the bride-to-be would never admit that.)The four girls were wearing beautiful light blue dresses that fell to their knees. Annabeth's wedding dress looked a lot like theirs, but white.

The dresses were silk, and Annabeth's was fluorescent and made her glow. Between that and her curly blonde hair, she looked like an angel. All that was missing was the wings.

* * *

Pollux turned to Percy. If anyone would know the answer to his question, it would be him. He was aquatinted with almost every god, and even friendly with a few.

"Percy, have any of the gods ever spoken to you in your mind?"

"Um… in my mind? No. In my dreams… all the time. Knonos and Gaea, though, they're different stories."

"Well, Artemis just did it to me."

"What did you do to her hunters?" Percy asked.

"Nothing," Pollux answered.

Artemis looked over at the 13-year-old next to her. Her lieutenant. Hyaline Scuito, daughter of Khione. Probably the only known child of the snow goddess since Eumolpus. The last time Artemis talked to the now locked- up goddess, she still wasn't over the guilt of what she'd done.

The strangest part was her father _still_ didn't know, even now, millennia later.

The girl had her light brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, her sharp brown eyes that matched Khione's exactly staring straight ahead.

She didn't know why she cared that her parent was evil. Most of her Hunter's had evil parents (always the _males_), father's that abandoned them, abused them (or their mothers), molested them (but never molested like raped, molested as in everything that falls under sexual abuse short of the aforementioned. Artemis would _never_ allow girl's corrupted by men into the Hunter's, they were unpure). Some were cheated on by every boyfriend they've ever had and have given up on love (but, they still have to be virgins, as we all know. Gosh forbid Artemis be seen with a mortal that wasn't chaste). A few girls just hated the male population for no apparent reason. A few, like Thalia, joined only because of the perks. (Those ones never stayed long.)

It never occurred to Artemis that it was because her mother was the evil one. Why? Because women were not evil.

* * *

Jason watched Leo talking to Violet, daughter of Apollo. He may have been his best friend, but he was dating his older sister, and now he had to protect her. Family before buddies, right?

He tapped his foot in anticipation. Thalia and Piper were bridesmaids, so he wouldn't see them until the wedding actually started. Apparently, girls really do take forever to make themselves look beautiful. Now, he was stuck here with the guests, Percy, and the groomsmen. It felt way too crowded in here. He was pretty sure all the major gods, a few of the minor gods, the whole of both camps, a few of the Hunter's, some satyrs, and Chiron were there. And that was only the mythological world. Who knew how many mortal's showed up.

* * *

Poseidon opened the doors to the building his 20–year-old son was getting married in. Over the past few months, Athena has tried over and over again to get rid of him until after the wedding, but it hasn't worked. Quite a blow to the wisdom goddess's pride.

He knew it would be really awkward, being there with Percy's stepfather. The two have met several times, but their meetings were always tense.

He felt a hand grab his shoulder and jumped. He turned around. He was engulfed in a bear hug by someone who addressed him as "Daddy."

"Geez, Tyson. You're too strong. You're crushing me." the god said with a light laugh mixed in with a grunt. The Cyclops let go and walked away. Who knew where he went.

* * *

Percy exclaimed, "Dad!" then ran over to greet him as well. Hestia had told him in a dream that Athena and him got into a fight on Olympus a few months ago, and to not expect his dad to show up. He had prepared himself to be sent on some quest to find his father, so it surprised (and relieved) him greatly to see him unscathed.

Percy looked down at his watch. He smiled.

_Finally. _

He looked around for his groomsmen. The closest to him, right now, was Nico.

"Nico." He called. Said person and Conner walk over.

"Get Grover, Tyson, and Frank, and Ronnie. It's time."

Nico took a deep breath. "Percy, I need to tell you something."

"What?" Percy asked.

Nico took another deep breath.

"Too late to back out." Conner murmured in his ear. He turned to glare at the boy, and then laughed nervously, before turning back to Percy.

He gulped.

"Nico?" Percy said. He didn't seem comfortable with saying what he wanted. Percy wanted to help.

"I'mgayandthisismyboyfriend. "Blurted Nico in one breath. He blushed, and then prepared to be yelled at and disowned as both Percy's friend and cousin.

Percy, being Percy, had no response to that comment. He'd never been in this situation before. Was he supposed to congratulate Nico or run away screaming? Or maybe there was some ritual you did if your best friend tells you he's gay. He really was confused. And nervous. Definitely nervous.

But one look into Nico's eyes, and Percy knew exactly what to say.

"That's great, Nico. I've been wondering when you'd find someone." Nico let go of the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

* * *

Annabeth checked the time. She started hyperventilating. Athena and Mrs. Chase had to calm her down.

"I'll get your father."Mrs. Chase said. The two women left.

A few moments later, Frederick was in the room. He latched on to his daughter's arm.

They walked out of the room.

The music starts to play.

Annabeth stares at the other's in front of her. The flower girl was Baylie, 8-year-old daughter of Demeter. The flowers were crafted by Persephone herself, so it goes without saying they were beautiful. Oh wait… damn. Just said it.

The ring bearer was Ronnie, grandson of Mercury. Obviously, he was from Camp Jupiter.

Tyson and Clarisse stood arm in arm, as did Nico and Rachel. Annabeth watched Piper and Frank smile at each other before linking arms. Annabeth smiled as well. The fight against Gaea really had, not only brought two camps together, but also seven friends.

Then lastly, maid-of-honor, Thalia Grace, arm in arm with best man Grover Underwood.

Annabeth smiled and put on the best brave face she could manage. She wouldn't, no_ couldn't_, so her vulnerability.

* * *

Aphrodite found the whole thing so romantic. She was so glad she was invited. She knew Percy and Annabeth both disliked her, so she was worried that she'd miss out on this love-filled occasion. She sighed dreamily.

They were so perfect together.

And that reminded her.

She pulled out a tiny notebook out of her purse.

She flipped to a page marked, "To-love list."

Yes. That couple was cute. That would be her next "project."


	10. we're gonna Party and bullshit

Hazel sat on the edge of her bed in her cabin. She couldn't sleep, even though she was very tired. Luckily, there was someone who also couldn't sleep sitting next to her, keeping her company.

"So, what do you want to do?" asked the figure next to her quietly.

"We can't really do anything. Everyone is asleep."

"We could wake up Jason and go bug the others." He answered.

"Sounds fun. But who are the others?" the dark-skinned daughter of Pluto asked.

"Percy. Leo. Pip—"

Okay I get it. But are they back from their honeymoon yet?"

"I believe so." He replied.

The two went to wake up Jason and headed off to Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

Now, at this point of time, one would wonder how they thought they could get to Camp Half-Blood in only a few hours, but they were demigods, and apparently that means they can go extremely far in a whole day, but whatever.

The three somehow magically got there in 2 hours. Who knows how, but they did. The first thing they did was scare the hell out of Leo.

* * *

"What the f—what in the world are you three doing here?" he hissed.

"Bugging everyone. You in?" Frank answered.

"Well, duh Dude; that sounds awesome!" Leo exclaimed. Then looked around, making sure his half-siblings were still sleeping.

"Let's go." Hazel said, trying to hurry the boys along.

* * *

The four headed to the Aphrodite cabin, where Piper was sleeping. I mean, what else was she supposed to do in there? Nothing in there was fun, and everyone, even the boys, were _girly._ Ugh.

Jason peered over her. She looked so pretty when she slept. He sort of felt guilty being the one to wake her up. Sort of.

* * *

"So what do we do now?" Piper asked after they explained everything. Jason, Hazel, and Frank stared at each other. They didn't plan that part; they probably thought someone else would come up with that. Everyone stared at Leo.

"What?"

"Do you have an idea?" Piper asked him. "Because you guys woke me up, and you better have a damned good reason."

"Sorry!" Leo exclaimed. "And besides, it wasn't my idea. Jason's the one who woke you up. " Jason glared at him. He smirked back.

Piper turned to her boyfriend, waiting for an explanation. Jason cringed under her glare. Yeah, he totally felt guilty now.

"It wasn't my idea. I was a victim too. Hazel and Frank woke me up."

"Hey!" Frank protested. How dare he sell him out!

"It wasn't my idea. It was Frank's." Hazel said calmly.

"Hey!" the Asian boy said again, this time aimed at Hazel. What was this? Sell- out Frank day?

"Well, it's true." Piper glared a glare so evil and deadly, Frank was actually scared it would burn what little amount of wood was left on what Leo, when he found out about it, dubbed, his "twig of life."

"So just to get this straight," said Hazel, deliberately trying to change the subject. "Percy and Annabeth are still gone."

"Yeah. And it's rumored that they're not coming back." Said Piper. "Ugh. All I hear is Percabeth- this, Percabeth- that. It makes me want to throw up."

"What in the world is Percabeth?"

Percy and Annabeth's couple name." Piper replied, appalled.

"I hear ya. I would hate to have to hear gossip all day. Maybe you should hide in my cabin." Leo said. Jason glared. Leo noticed. "Dude, I didn't mean it like that! I'm dating your sister, and you're dating her. Why would I—"

"Okay. Okay. I get it." Jason said.

"Good." The other boy answered. The girls and Frank rolled their eyes.

"I know! We'll have a party in the Poseidon cabin." Leo said. About then, the demigods broke into song. Specifically, the chorus of Rita Ora's 'How We Do.' Where exactly they were able to hear this song, due to the camp's being technology-free, is a question left unanswered.

Anyway, yes, they sung the line "We're gonna party and bullsh*t" over and over again. Quite loud as well. It's a miracle no one woke up during their random- and-unnecessary singing episode.

Once they were done Jason exclaimed, "Sweet! Let's go, guys." So off the five went.

**I'm not a fan of this chapter until the end. I am in LOVE with that song. It's catchy. The reason I included in this story is because it started running through my head when I typed the word party. **

**Right about now is where I ask for requests. an upcoming chapter will be a Jiper(sort of. I'm not giving it away. )**

**Couples that I want to do, but can't seem to get a good start on:**

**Gruniper **

**Tratie( except I can't seem to remember much about Katie from the books, and I only own a few of them, so that's why.)**

**Couples I can't do in this story:**

**Pertemis(for obvious reasons. But if you want a good Pertemis story check out the Forbidden Fruit and its sequel, the Broken Bow, by none other than a Ms. Everdeen-Mellark. (ME!)**

**Pertico( for obvious reasons. Although I already did one-sided. ) Do Hell and Sea Mix? by Veerayne or My Weeks in Hell by Goddess of the Multiverses would be good if you want that. These are some of my favorites.**

**Couples I just downright despise:**

**Perlia: okay, I don't hate this one that much. I'm just not a big fan. I'll read them once in a blue moon, but I dislike this pairing. **

**Thalico: Least favorite couple in history. On my list, this actually beats out Justin/Selena or Miley/Liam and that is very hard to do. Too be fair, I like the pairing NAME much better that Percabeth and Jasper. **


	11. Caught Like a Fly

Jason opened the door to Cabin Three cautiously. He looked around, then gestured for the others to follow him.

"Wow!" said Leo. "Why hasn't Percy allowed me in here? It's so cool."

"I don't know." Piper said, her voice laced with sarcasm. "I definitely would let someone with fire powers in my cabin when it's as cool as this."

"Very funny, Piper." Leo said back.

"Yes. Yes it was. Thanks for asking." Frank said to him. Leo glared.

"You got the radio and snacks I asked for?" Jason asked Piper, trying to keep somebody from dying.

"Yeah. But, I might have to hook up one of the Hermes kids with Katie, but all's good. "

Do you guys see an output in here?" Frank asked.

" No. We're not supposed to have technology. The only cabins that have that, as far as I know, are the Hermes and Apollo cabins." Piper said. Then sighed. "Okay and mine."

"Don't forget mine!" said Leo. Piper rolled her eyes.

"Leo." Jason said. Said person turned to him. "Can you put in an outLET?" he turned to Frank pointedly.

"Tomato, tomatah." Frank said.

"POTATO, POTATAH," everyone but Hazel half-screamed, half- corrected.

Hazel rolled her eyes before saying. "Same difference. Leo, just go do… whatever."

* * *

An hour later they had the radio plugged in and were dancing around like crazy. They looked like fools. And idiots. Actually, mostly idiots. None of them, but Piper, could dance. The boys just gave up and decided to stand around and tap their feet awkwardly after a while. You know, because BOYS DON'T DANCE.

* * *

Meanwhile, from outside, a black haired demigod and his new blonde- haired wife were heading towards the very cabin they were in.

When they had made it to the house the black-haired boy turned towards the blonde. "I'm gonna get a few things from inside. I'll meet you out here." She nodded.

He walked to the front door of his cabin, and somehow, banged his head on it.

"Percy, you're such a Seaweed Brain. "The blonde girl said, laughing.

"Yeah, yeah. See ya' Wise girl" he said dismissively.

He opened the door and saw 5 people, some staring like deer s in headlights, others trying, and failing, to act natural, and one curly black-haired boy who just stood there with the stupidest grin on his face.

"Annabeth, come in here." Percy called over his shoulder, staring at the blonde girl as if he'd just seen something very suspicious that he wanted her to check out. And the sad part is that couldn't be closer to the truth.

* * *

"I'm gonna get a few things from inside. I'll meet you out here." Came a familiar voice from outside. Leo and Frank both cursed. Piper started biting her lip. Hazel did as well. Jason wasn't doing anything of any importance.

"Guys, turn off the radio." Jason said. Never mind, importance given. The rushed around trying to hide evidence of a party.

What happens when he comes in here?" Piper asked.

"Act natural and think of something. Use your charmspeak, something, anything." He was freaking out.

Percy crossed his arms. What were they doing there? It was his cabin, not theirs.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Asked Annabeth after she'd come in to the cabin. Everyone looked at Piper.

"Uh… throwing a welcome-back-to-camp party." She lied, throwing all her energy into it.

Annabeth could feel the almost empowering urge to believe her, and knew what exactly she was doing. Thankfully, being a daughter of Athena, she was a bit less subjectable to charmspeak.

"Okay, a welcome-back-to- camp party. That sounds cool. Now what's the real reason." She demanded.

Percy eyed a radio he'd never seen before plugged into a outlet he'd also never seen before. He nudged Annabeth slightly then jerked his head towards his overflowing trashcan, where tons of snacks that Percy didn't remember throwing in there could be visibly seen.

The two demigods put two and two together.

'_They threw a party in my cabin. Without me!'_ thought Percy angrily.

'_Throwing a party in the Poseidon cabin. What other dumb things can people do?'_ thought Annabeth

Percy suddenly felt the urge to sing. Therefore, he did. The weird part is he never heard the song he was singing before. He opened his mouth and sang, pointedly at the five liars in front of him.

_Caught like a fly  
In a web of your lies_

Annabeth sang the next line:_  
It's truth be told now  
Or it's meet your demise_

Percy jump back in and Annabeth stopped:  
_  
So how did it feel?  
When you held the knife  
That you stuck right in my back  
A thousand times!  
_

Jason started singing as well:_  
Your grandfather would probably roll in his grave  
If he knew of that person you had became!  
_Hazel smiled, then joined in:_  
I will not just lay down and take this!  
Not again, not again.  
_Annabeth sung the next line. _  
You have left _m_y heart, black and blue_

Leo sung back._  
Just like your father did to you!  
_Everybody stared at Annabeth. She shot daggers at them. Frank decided to sing next._  
How does it feel? Knowing you're barely alive_

Leo and Jason sang together: _  
See through bloodshot eyes, you're left empty inside  
There I was, strung out and drug through the mud  
I must agree_

Everybody sang:

_you're just like me.  
_Annabeth and Piper sang the next stanza together._  
And when you die,  
I won't be at your wake  
No eulogy from me,  
Just a smile on my face  
_Hazel started singing:

_And while god might be busy,  
With judging your soul_

Percy sung next_  
I will have ran over the girl,  
That you loved most!._

"That wasn't the right line, dumbass!" screamed a voice from behind the cabin door. Clarisse out of all people.

"How would you know?" Leo asked.

"Because I f*cking love that song." She said.

"Well, the line's dirty. I don't want to say it. Besides Annabeth is in the room." Annabeth smiled when she heard that. Percy wondered how he even knew the line. He'd never heard that song before in his life.

"Why does it matter that Percy changes a line?" Annabeth asked. "There are tons of far more important things to worry about."

"Because Ronnie Radke is a sexy beast who's too awesome for his lyrics to be censored." Clarisse screamed at the top of her lungs.

Awkward silence.

"And a gay baby was born." Frank said after a while.

Another awkward silence.

"Oh my God, it's twins."Leo, Percy, and Jason exclaimed in unison. Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel all facepalmed. Boys were so stupid and immature.

* * *

"Well, that was weird." Frank said to Hazel when they'd gotten back.

"Yeah, I know." she said back. The two looked into awkwardly in the eye. Frank leaned in. So did she. And their lips met in a fiery kiss.

Aphrodite checked _Frazel _off her To-love-list.

Mission accomplished.

**All rights to '**_**Caught like a fly'**_** go to Falling In Reverse. Repeat. I don't own that song.**

**And, if you guys have time, go check out Burning Secrets by Milk Of Awesomeness on FictionPress. (This is my account on there.) **


	12. Operation Tratie

Travis was extremely happy. Happy enough maybe pranking wouldn't even be better. He' d gotten a daughter of Aphrodite to help him with Katie. It wasn't like he really cared. But she hated him. And now Conner had come out of the closet with his new boyfriend Nico. He felt alone without his twin at his side.

* * *

Piper approached him. "So do you still want to do this?" she asked him. She was hoping he didn't. She wasn't like her other siblings. She really didn't know how to play matchmaker.

"Yes!" he said excitedly. She mentally groaned. Was the radio really worth it; she wondered to herself.

"Okay!" she said, feigning excitement. "What do you want to know about getting a girl to like you?"

"How to get her to like you when she hates your guts." He replied. Piper's jaw dropped. He was going to be a lot of work. No. The radio wasn't worth it. She sighed.

"Well, I guess you have to change what she hates the most." Travis' face dropped. His pranking. No! Not his prettyful pranking!

"Travis?" Piper said, trying to bring him back to earth.

"No. I'll do anything else you tell me just don't make me do that. Don't take away my pranking. "He said, getting down on his knees, begging. Piper rolled her eyes. Boys. She never really understood them.

"Well, if you want to be with her…"

"No. Anything but that." He begged. Piper growled. He flinched.

"Okay" she said. "Maybe you should stop pranking her, for a while, at least." She said, trying hard not to lose her temper. Although, he was making it very hard.

He groaned. Did Piper not understand? Pranking Katie was his life.

"Why? You might as well kill me. I'll have nothing to live for." He cried, dramatically. Piper facepalmed while letting out an aggravated sigh.

"You're obviously too immature to understand love, aren't you Travis?" Piper said and then stormed away. Travis just stood there in the dust staring in shocked silence at the place she'd once stood. No one but Katie had ever spoken to him like that. It was quite a turn-on actually, but she had a boyfriend, so she wasn't available to him. Besides, she didn't look interested.

On the other hand, when has that stopped him before? He licked his lips, then remembered Katie. The girl he'd had a crush on for over 5 years.

* * *

That evening, Piper laid on her bed in the Aphrodite cabin. She was tired beyond belief. And it was Travis's fault for waking her up so early that morning for his 'Katie' lessons.

15-year-old Marie shook her shoulder just as she was drifting off.

"What?" snapped Piper.

"You've got a visitor. I know I'm not supposed let him in at this time of night, but I didn't think you would mind." Piper raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Well, actually she raised both, as she couldn't do that for some strange reason.

Piper soon felt a warm hand touching her brown hair, brushing it lightly. She turned just enough to see who it was. Jason.

"You okay?" The son of Jupiter said. He decided to stick around for a few days to see Piper as he was already here.

"Yeah, just really annoyed." She said, sitting up.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked her, concerned. She told him what had gone on that day.

"He's not worth your time." Jason told her. "If he wants to be a dick, let him." Piper laughed.

"I guess you're right."

"Oh no he's not." Marie said. "Travis and Katie are cute together, and you better not give up on them."

"How are they cute together if they're always fighting?" 9-year-old Tiffany asked.

"Gosh Tiff, you're so dense. Have you never seen Sonny With a Chance? Sonny and Chad were always fighting too, but they started dating, didn't they?" 14-year-old Kaylyn said.

"But they bro—"started her twin sister Destiny, but Kaylyn interrupted.

"The point is, Travis and Katie have chemistry. Don't give up on them." Piper groaned. Her sisters were dense and naïve. Stupid Aphrodite girls.

* * *

Katie started walking out of the Demeter cabin the next morning. She was happy. Ever since Nico and Conner started dating, the Stolls haven't been pranking her. Life was good. Until she opened her cabin door and a bucket full of goo fell on top of her.

"What in Hades is this?" she yelled.

Travis, from the side of the cabin replied, "Slime. I stole it from Nickelodeon Studios a month ago. "

"How did you—Never mind." She knew by now to stop questioning the Stoll's power.

"You know, Katie. Conner recently started dating, and I'm alone a lot, so I was wondering—"

"No. Just No." she said, disgusted. Slime? Really? Then he has the audacity to ask her out. Gross.

* * *

Piper stood watching them in sympathy. She'd seen the whole encounter. She really did feel sorry for them. Her sisters were right, even though she didn't want to admit it. They would be cute together, and they did have chemistry. She pulled out the small potion her mother gave her.

"Travis." She called. The son of Hermes headed over to Piper, hoping she changed her mind. "Last night, my mom visited me in a dream and told me that she was proud of me helping you with " Operation Tratie" and left me a love potion. All you need to do is slip it in her drink."

"Gimme, gimme,gimme." The boy responded, eagerly.

* * *

"No. Bad Travis. Say you'll stop pranking Katie and swear it on the River Styx. "Piper said. The eagerness in Travis's face faded. Then realized, he could prank everyone else, date her finally. Foolproof.

"Fine. I, Travis Stoll, swear on the River Styx not to prank Katie Gardner."

"Good Boy." Piper said, handing him the potion.


	13. Everybody Hates Jasper

Eros sat on his mother's couch watching his favorite couple, Jasper, on her_ love_ TV. He was currently house-sitting for her and was extremely bored so indulged him to spying on Jason and Piper. They looked so cute together. (If he was honest with himself, it was probably because they were so much like two certain characters in a book called _The Hunger Games)_

No. That wasn't it. I mean, an olive-toned, independent, brave girl with a braid in her dark-colored hair falling in love with a blonde- haired blue-eyed boy with screwed-up memories was extremely common. (Yeah, as common as purple gorillas.)

About then, Dionysus knocked on the front door. Eros went to go answer it.

"What are you doing here?" Dionysus asked Eros suspiciously.

"What are you doing here?" Eros mocked.

"Looking for your mother. I wanted to make sure my son's curse had been removed. I have checked his cabin, and found his secret stash of books, which includes _The Hunger Games, which _is an insanely amazing book_,_ a book that should be blasted into bits, entitled _The Orchid and Gumbo Poker Club,_ and all the damn _Twilight _books, including the graphic novels, _The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner_ and the f*cking illustrated guide. "

"No need to be so potty-mouthed, dear friend. " Eros said. Dionysus shrugged.

"Eh, whatever. But you never did answer my question. What. The. F*ck. Are. You. Doing here?" Dionysus said, making a point of using his colorful vocabulary.

"I was house-sitting but then I started watching my favorite couple Jasper."

"Who?" Dionysus asked, confused.

"Jasper. You know, Jason and Piper."

"I don't care." Dionysus said "And besides, Jasper is the kind of pairing name that takes you a long time before you realize who it's talking about. If you want a good pairing name, try Keeta."

"Oh I love Keeta. But I call them Peetniss" Eros said, off in his Hunger Games obsessed mind. "Wait a second. How dare you trash Jasper!"

"It's a stupid pairing name." Dionysus said, dismissively. "And what in the Hades is Peetniss. Do you even know how gross that sounds?"

"You don't like Jasper, but everyone else does." Eros insisted.

"Ask any gods." Dionysus said, challenging him. "I'd bet anything that the first three gods we ask will agree with me."

"Oh, you're on!"

* * *

The two gods headed to Hephaestus's forge. Eros was nervous. His stepfather hated his guts. What was Dionysus trying to prove?

"_I'd bet anything that the first three gods we ask will agree with me."_

Eros should've known he'd do something like this; take him only to gods who hated him.

"What do you guys want?" The god of the forges asked the two men, glaring at Eros, but trying to hide it. It really didn't work too well.

"Dionysus said my pairing name was stupid." Eros screamed.

"What was the name?" Hephaestus asked his stepson suspiciously. What did they really want? He was pretty sure it wasn't to talk about pairing names. Hermes was probably using them as a distraction so he could prank him.

"Jasper."

"Who is that?" Hephaestus said. He was confused.

"Jason Grace and Piper McLean"

"Dionysus is right. It sounds like the kind of pairing that my wife is always ranting about whenever I actually see her; you know, the kind of pairing that takes forever for you to understand who it is talking about. Now, if you excuse me, I've got to make a fast trap for a _certain_ prankster." He walked away. Eros looked at Dionysus arrogantly.

"You may have won this round, you alcoholic bastard—"

"Eros, you're a bastard too, unless you're mysteriously Hephaestus's kid, which I am 100% sure you're not. "

"Not the point. Anyway, I pick the next god we talk to, and I pick: _my father."_

* * *

Ares stood in his palace leaning on his island counter, staring at his son and half-brother, who stood on the other side.

"Step-father was being mean to me." Said his son. Ares instantly started to think of ways to torture that man in the worst ways possible.

"How was he being mean?" Ares asked him, trying to contain his anger.

"He told me my pairing name was 'the kind of pairing that takes forever for you to understand who it is talking about."

'_Really? Pairing names?'_ thought Ares_' He needs to grow up and be a man.'_

"What was it?" Ares asked. He really couldn't help himself. So much for being a man.

"Jasper."

"Whose pairing is that?" Ares asked. It confused him.

"Jason and Piper."

"Your stepfather is right. Now leave me alone." Dionysus couldn't help but smirk. Dionysus: 2; Eros: 0. Eros pouted.

* * *

Aphrodite headed to her home after a whole day of _fishing._ She hoped there really was more fish in the sea, because all these potential lovers weren't handsome enough. Yeah. That's right. She wasn't fishing for fish. That was Poseidon's job.

Anyway, she got back and saw that Dionysus and Eros stood outside, leaned up against her pink convertible. She giggled. They looked so ridiculous.

"Hey mom! You're going to be so proud of your son when you hear this. I spied on Jasper!"

"Really! You spied on Jasper Hale? That's awesome."

"Aphrodite, according to Eros here, that's the pairing name for Jason and Piper, whoever they are." Dionysus said.

"Jason is Zeus's son and Piper's my daughter, but their pairing name is Jiper. Not Jasper. Jasper is the kind of pairing that takes forever for you to understand who it is talking about."

* * *

Eros decided to go with Dionysus to Camp Half-Blood, trying to get away from his mother. He was afraid to see her. She was probably extremely disappointed in him.

He got there and saw Jason and Piper holding hands by the lake. He knew Jason visited Piper here a lot. So, he was not surprised.

He walked up to them and politely greeted them. "Hello Jason and Piper."

"Who are you?" Jason asked him awkwardly.

"I am Eros." He said in a Mexican accent. Who knew why. "The love god."

"Oh, gods." Said Piper, followed by a groan. "What's our pairing name?" If anyone knew, it would be a love god. She had to know. It better not be ridiculous.

Eros jumped at the chance. While his pairing name didn't work on Olympus, surely it would work with the demigods.

"Jasper." He answered. Piper buried her head in her hand.

"Jasper," Jason said, trying it out. "Sounds like the kind of pairing name—"

"I know. I get it. Jasper is the kind of pairing that takes forever for you to understand who it is talking about." Eros said angrily before storming away.

Jason looked at Piper curiously. "What's his problem? All I was was going to say was it Sounds like the kind of pairing name that's really cool. I mean, it's better than _Percabeth."_

Piper rolled her eyes. _Men_


	14. Killing the Thalico

Thalia sat alone at the Zeus table listening to the Aphrodite kids argue across the room about their favorite couples. It irritated her how loud they were being. No one wanted to hear it.

No seriously. _Nobody. _

That particular day though, was the one time she was glad she had listened to them. Otherwise she would never have learned about... Thalico.

Yes. Thalico.

"I think Travis and Katie are the cutest." Kaylyn said.

"Nah. Percy and Annabeth are." Destiny argued.

"No. Piper and Jason are," Tiffany said, staring at her much older cabin counselor in admiration.

"Ugh. Definitely not." Drew sneered.

"I kicked your ass before, I'll do again. But this time, it won't be a figure of speech." Piper said to her.

"Well..." said Madison, the only girl still loyal to Drew.

"No one asked for your two cents." Lilli said.

"Well, how about Connico." Lacy asked. She thought they were extremely cute together.

"No. Just no, " answered Nevada.

" Yeah! Thalico is much better." Janessa replied.

"Wait, guys. What happened to Thaleo?" asked a confused and bored Piper.

"They aren't cute together anymore." replied Nevada.

" So... Thalia and Nico, the gay son of Hades, is better?" asked Destiny confused.

"Damn right." responded Janessa.

Thalia was furious. Nico? Gross!

* * *

Thalia told Connor, Leo, and Nico to meet her by the big house after dinner. When they all had shown up, she started an almost incoherent rant about Thalico, using a few choice words. And very colorful words they were.

When she was done, Nico was the first one to speak up. "Wait, so... The Aphrodite kids think you and me should be a couple. That's ridiculous."

"Yeah. Everyone knows Nico's gay and Thalia's MINE." Leo said angrily.

"Well, at least you guys have a good pairing name." Connor said. " I've heard much worse. I've heard Peetniss, Galeniss, Tynka, Runther, Percabeth, and _Jasper."_

"What in the hell is Jasper?" Nico asked.

"Jason and Piper, duh." Leo said.

"No it's not. I was told it was Jiper." Said Thalia.

"No. It's Jasper. Jason and Piper told me themselves." Leo said back. This responded with his girlfriend doing what the majority of women supposedly do when they're told they're wrong. Whatever that is, I have no idea.

Five minutes later, Connor and Nico separated the feuding couple.

"Guys. Quit fighting. We have to figure out what to do with this Thalico business." Connor said, aggravated.

"I know." said Nico. "We should sneak out of camp and go hunt and kill this Thalico once and for all!"

"Yeah!" The other three cheered.

So off they went.

* * *

Once the four were out of camp, Thalia looked at the other three and said, " How do we start looking?"

"Didnt you used to be a Hunter?" Nico asked her.

"I've never hunted this before." She explained.

"Well, neither have we." Leo and Connor said in unison. This started another fight, which Nico had to separate all by himself.

"Will the three of you knock it off? You're so loud people in China could hear you." Nico yelled over the noise. The other three just stood in shock.

"Thank you guys for finally shutting up. Now anyone have any ideas as to how to find this Thalico?"

"Hmmm... How about we find a really good hunter?" Said Leo.

"Artemis!" All of the demigods said simultaneously.


	15. Hunting the Hunters

"So… if I were a Hunter, where would I go?" one of the boys said.

"Somewhere secluded, has a place to sleep, and is green. " Thalia said, reminiscing.

"Where exactly would that be though?" said Connor.

"I don't rightly know." said Thalia. "they change camping sites too soon to pinpoint them.

"I know! Let's set a bunch of monsters loose as bait." Connor said.

"That's dumb. Do you want us all to get killed. You, Nico, and Leo are boys, the things the Hunters despise the most and—"

"Nice to know I'm a thing." Said Leo.

"I love you Leo, but it's true, like it or not. Most of the hunters think this about men, and like I was saying, they probably hate me as well, just because I'm dating you and am a former hunter. In fact, they will probably hate you the most for stealing away one of them."

"Thanks for the insight, Thalia."

"No problem." the spiky-haired girl said back.

"Let's go find a goddess." Leo said.

* * *

The four demigods found themselves unsuccessful in their search for the auburn haired, silver- irised goddess of virginity, the moon, and hunting. So, they decided to go eat at McDonald's. Thalia was hesitant because going there would be guaranteeing running into a monster. The boys forced her to go with them.

Luckily, the monsters seemed not in the mood for fighting, if they were there anyway. Or Thalia is just paranoid. Who knows. Or maybe, the Fates just ran out of creatures that could attack the trio plus one, or whatever a group of four is. Is it a quad? I don't know. My vocabulary isn't that great. I'm a freaking boy, so…

* * *

**Sidebar**

My narrator is a boy but I am a girl so I don't confuse you, I'm mentioning it here.

**Sidebar over**

* * *

Forget I said anything. Where was I? Oh, yes. Anyway, the demigods were "f*ckin' relieved," as Thalia said afterwards, that nothing attacked them while they sat and ate their Big Macs and Cokes.

* * *

The group of four headed to the park after this meal for some unfathomable reason Thalia and Nico didn't understand. Probably their significant other's obvious immaturity.

So the black-clad physically teenaged boy and girl sat in a tree—yes, a tree—and talked.

Or hung out, as some might call it.

(Or chilling, as some idiot scum call it. I mean really, since when has chilling ever meant two little-brained teens doing nothing but sitting around on their useless asses?)

"So Thals, can I call you Thals?" Nico said, starting a really awkward episode of this week's It-can-be-called-anything-but-chilling-or-else-I-keel-you show.

"Uh… sure. What?"

"Why do you think those Aphrodite girls thought you and me would make a cute c-c-oup-ouple." he said. Ugh. He couldn't even imagine playing for the other team. Let alone go out with Thalia, someone he'd never been that close to. He would never understand the minds of the love goddess's children.

"Because Aphrodite's children are a bunch of idiots, apart from Piper." Thalia replied, uninterested in having verbal contact with the Ghost King.

"True. But it seems odd."

"Yes. It does, doesn't it?" Thalia agreed.

"Speaking of odd, what in the Hades does Connor and Nico think they are doing."

"Well, that's easy, Nico." Thalia said. "They are being assholes."

"When are they not?"

"True."

"Yo! Connor! Let's get going. We're wasting valuable hunting time." Nico yelled to Connor, who was in the middle of a pool noodle swordfight with Leo.

Connor and Leo both sighed, wanting to play some more.

* * *

About, Two o' clock the next morning is when the four, now in a forest, got attacked by a bunch of teenaged girls decked in silver. Well, that's what they get for hunting the hunters. Hunters hunting them back.

Artemis and Hyaline, standing side by side, watched the rest of their silver camo-clad comrades take on our dear demigods. Once the quartet(I think) had fended off the hunters Thalia and the boys turned towards the pair with questioning glares.

"Well, Thalia, as you know, I can't have former hunters around my current ones. It'll corrupt them." Thalia rolled her eyes. "And I don't allow boys here. Although, I guess Nico and Connor are okay, since I heard they play for the other team…" Nico and Connor both blushed. "Besides, Nico's seen my camp once before. One more time wouldn't hurt anyone… I think."

"Lady Artemis. We came to ask you for your help. We are on a quest to hunt down and kill Thalico."

"Oh. I see." Artemis said. "What is this Thalico you speak of?"

So the four kids told her the story of Thalia and the Aphrodite kids. She stood there listening. Hyaline snickered throughout the whole story.

"So… you went on a quest to kill a pairing name." Artemis and Hyaline said in unison, both maidens confused.

"Yeah." Leo said."You people are idiots." Artemis said, aggravated. "You can't kill a pairing name. They are not living things. Now, get the hell out of my camp. I will not have my hunters corrupted by stupidity."

**So I believe I mentioned was bi-curious in one of these chapters and I decided to tell my lovely readers that I have workedthrough all my confusion I guess you could say. I'm officially bi. Which reminds me, if i get another person being homephobic in the reviews, I ain't afraid to call you out as well.**


	16. The Tale of Two Artemis's

Artemis prided herself on being smarter than the humans. She felt any race that thought you could kill a couple name was inferior to her own, a trait she inherited from her father. It was wierd, seeing as she traveled with them everyday. Enh, maybe it was just the men and the former hunters.

No. That definitely _wasn't_ it.

Hyaline sat on a boulder, her legs hanging off, crossed at the ankles. She was reading a book. Artemis sighed. The rest of the hunters were all doing something productive. Her lieutenant was not. Artemis was furious.

"Hyaline" Artemis called. "get off your lazy ass and do something."

"I am, Milady " The hunter replied, shocked. "I am reading a book."

"What book is more important than our hunting." Artemis asked, appalled. Hyaline raised the book so her mistress could seem it. _Artemis Fowl: Book One. _Well, at least it had her name in the title. She shrugged it off, making a mental reminder to go read this interesting-sounding book.

* * *

Hyaline was shocked. Artemis took one look at the book in her hands and decided to let it slide. And the book was about a snobbish boy out of all people. She was sure Artemis would just kick her out of the Hunt for even thinking about reading such an atrocious book.

She never thought it was because the gods were all conceited and vain and therefore believe if they see their names on the cover of a book that everything in their life is perfect.

(That would have been a good notion to have though.)

* * *

Artemis picked up Hyaline's copy of the book she had been reading the day before. It seemed like an interesting story. She had to read it. Artemis opened the book. About 10 pages in, she closed it, enraged.

* * *

Hyaline, being the unfortunate daughter of Khione she was, got back to camp about then, having gone to a hunting tournament one of the other girls had decided to do. When she saw what book Artemis was holding disgustingly, she gulped and slowly backed away.

"Don't you dare walk away from me, Hyaline Richelle James!" Artemis yelled, livid. Hyaline walked up to her mistress, shaking nervously. "What kind of trash is this? How dare this author name a boy out of all thing after ME‽ ME! Who does he think he is‽ And why in the hell is this boy so evil and grouchy and crude? If you're going to raise your f*cking son to be a dick, at least have the decency to name him Ares! Why Artemis? Why?" Hyaline opened her mouth to speak, but then thought better of it and shut up. It was a smart move on her part.

"I must go hunt down this Artemis Fowl person. He must die." Artemis said, narrowing her eyes. Hyaline looked at her wierd, wondering how she was going to accomplish that, sure this was one fight Artemis(The goddess) wouldn't win.

* * *

**Hi guys! So, our old contest for OC's is long over, now it's time to have a new one. The Game of Love just doesn't fit this story anymore and the author can't seem to do anything worth talking about on time/ correctly/ finished these days, so it's up to you, the faithful readers, to help out. Best new title wins.**

**Rules:**

** be less than 7 words**

**2. Must not contain the words:**

**Prick**

**Dick**

**Dickhead**

**Dickwad**

**Faggot/Fag**

**Fuck/Motherfuck(er)**

**Shit**

**bitch**

**ass(or any of its many variants)**

**N***a/Ni*gg*r**

**Slut/ho/Whore**

**retard/ retarded( We need to be nice)**

**3. Nothing sexual as this story must remain references only, because I said so.(and becuase if it does that would be wierd as this story sure isn't M-rated, last time I checked. **

**4. Must be relevant **

**5. Must make sense**

**6. Must not be offensive**

**7. Must not be submitted by Anomyous Gay/Emo hater we all know and love.(Note the scarasm)**


	17. Shun the Second

Artemis glared at Hyaline as she loaded the moon chariot with most likely unneeded crap that would take forever just to remember, let alone tell all you people about. So, I'm just gonna shut up for now to collect my thoughts... okay, done.

Hyaline gulped. She knew her mistress was pissed at her. She knew she deserved it too; dishonoring Artemis's name like that.

Phoebe stood behind her. Hyaline could feel her glare, even though see couldn't see it, along with the glares of almost all the other Hunters.

Artemis climbed up on the chariot, finally packed. Hopefully. She spoke to her Hunters, making eye contact with everyone but Hyaline. "Hunters I shall hunt down the evil disgrace to my name and I will not be back until I prevail." The Hunters all cheered, except for Hyaline, who still had enough sense on her head to know that you can't hunt a book character. She, instead, rolled her small brown eyes, annoyed. Hyaline had never liked stupid people. She'd met her uncles once. She couldn't wait until they left. Which reminded her, she needed to visit her mother.

Usually, when Artemis had a hunting emergency and didn't want the hunters there, she usually had Apollo take them to Camp Half-Blood, if she didn't do it herself. But this time she was so mad she forgot to do that, and since none of her hunters liked Camp Half-Blood, they really didn't care.

* * *

Hyaline grabbed 'The Thief Lord' and headed to the boulder where she had been reading the day before. she had only made it through a page of the book before one of the Hunters walked up to her.

"What god is that book discriminating." the red-haired hunter asked, snobbish. Hyaline, god bless her soul didn't respond. she knew who it was. Natalie, daughter of Eros. All the hunters knew her as the snob. They also all knew that Natalie had only joined the hunters so she could have eternal life. Oh, and so she could have a bunch of other girls to tease and drag down. Hyaline sighed. Usually,one of the other girls would speak up, but not this time. She was sure they were all mad. Imagine her surprise when Valiena, daughter of Nemesis, ran up to where the girls were.

"Natalie." Scolded Valiena. Natalie scoffed.

"you're going to defend this slut?" Natalie asked her, incredulously.

"Yeah. Besides, you have no room to talk about being a slut." Natalie rolled her eyes.

"whatever, bitch." she said, storming away.

"Sorry about her, Hyaline." Valiena said, smiling.

"Yeah, um thanks." Hyaline said, looking down.

"You know, you can order her around. Since Artemis isn't here, you're in charge." Hyaline was annoyed. Why didn't she think of that.

She stood up, using her rock as a podium. "Everyone, may I have your attention?" Everyone turned. "Since Artemis is gone, I am in charge. So, as my first action of leader, I am no longer shunned."

"You can't do that." Natalie screeched.

"Yes, she can" Valiena said back. Natalie stormed off.

* * *

Artemis, who by now had calmed down enough to think rationally had turned her chariot around when she realized how incredibly stupid this hunt was. The second she was back to camp she was surrounded by hunters.

"Well, that was quick. Did you kill him." asked a brown-haired daughter of Ares.

"Well, of course she did. She said she wasn't going to come back until she did." Said Natalie.

"Actaully, I didn't. I just realized something. For one, I forgot you guys. And also, I can't kill a book character." Hyaline smirked. You yell at a bunch of demigods for trying to kill fictional things, then you try to kill a fictional thing. Real smooth, Artemis.

* * *

_**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE** _

**Guys remember the contest:**

**The Game of Love just doesn't fit this story anymore and the author can't seem to do anything worth talking about on time/ correctly/ finished these days, so it's up to you, the faithful readers, to help out. Best new title wins.**

**Rules:**

** be less than 7 words**

**2. Must not contain the words:**

**Prick**

**Dick**

**Dickhead**

**Dickwad**

**Faggot/Fag**

**Fuck/Motherfuck(er)**

**Shit**

**bitch**

**ass(or any of its many variants)**

**N***a/Ni*gg*r**

**Slut/ho/Whore**

**and anything else I'm forgetting**

**retard/ retarded( We need to be nice)**

**3. Nothing sexual as this story must remain references only, because I said so.(and becuase if it does that would be wierd as this story sure isn't M-rated, last time I checked. **

**4. Must be relevant **

**5. Must make sense**

**6. Must not be offensive**

**7. Must not be submitted by Anomyous Gay/Emo hater we all know and love.(Note the scarasm)**


	18. Nico and Connor are not sticks

_So three reviews, two anymonous. I don't think you guys are getting rule four of the new contest. **'Must be relevent**.'_

_'A Silly Thing Called Love' This is actually why i'm changing it. Because It's not about love anymore. Try again, honey. Seriously , you can. no one's stopping you.(percabeth101xoxo)_

_'Awkward Moment's in a half-blood's life.' A bit better. A lot of these are awkward moments, but it isn't all about half-bloods, nor about awkward moments. Keep that in mind (Assyna Hunter of Artemis)_

_Stinray: Yes gay, seriously. I'm bi, I should be able to write a story about gays, it's like a straight person writing about straight people. and gay people saying you can't write that. Don't tell me what to write. oh and btw, straight, pansexual, gay, lesbian, bi-sexual, bi-curious, who cares love is love. Connico is cute. I'm hoping to start a fad. *hint hint*_

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to the dicks and pricks who are full of Sh*t when they bitch about LGBT, and on themselves should pee...(I just made that up. I'm so proud.)Yes, talking to you, Stinray and Emo-Gay Hater who doesn't know what the term bisexual means.**

* * *

A satyr led a young demi-god with blonde spiky hair and blue eyes that sparkled like diamonds through the woods, on their way to Camp Half-blood. The boy was a son of Apollo, and he really didn't know what that meant. He was confused. and scared. The guy leading him was half-goat, which was wierd, and he wanted to make some kind of snide comment, but the pre-teen boy knew better. This goatman had helped him kill the monster, and had promised him sanctity if he went with him. Besides, there were worse things out there. Like, for instance, homosexuals. He prayed to the gods there weren't any at this strange "camp."

He was wrong.

As soon as he walked into the camp, he saw two boys kissing. One had blonde hair and fair skin, the other, dark hair and an olive complexion. He looked at them, repulsed.

The satyr noticed. "Yeah, it's a suprising thing. We didn't even know any demi-gods could be gay, but there a cute couple." Could he not see what the boy did. Oblivious souls.

"Homo's are weird. I'd rather be killed by the monster." The satyr was shocked. He couldn't believe the boy had seriously just said that. He watched the boy turn back to Nico and Conner. "Quit kissing, you f*gg*ts." The satyr's jaw dropped. Wasn't this boy only 12? Where did he learn to be mean and nasty like that? It wasn't like he was a kid of Ares. He was Apollo's son.

* * *

Nico and Connor stood in silence until the boy left before Nico turned to Connor. "You said they would accept us. You lied to me." Connor opened his mouth to speak, but Nico ran off before he could. He sighed. He knew that Hades kids had the "Holding Grudges" fatal flaw. When you got one of them angry, it was hard to get back on their good side. He knew he was on thin ice. _'Who was this asshole who had offended them?' _That guy was going to pay!

Connor headed to the Hermes cabin, pissed. He slammed the door hard. Travis looked up from the couch where he was cuddled up with Katie.

"What's wrong, bro?"

"My f*cking boyfriend, that's what's f*cking wrong, dammit." Travis widened his eyes, surprised. He never heard his brother use such vulgar language.

"Connor calm down, please. What happened? What did Nico do?"

_"Nico_ didn't do anything, but the dick who assaulted us sure did."

"Who was it?" asked Katie. She wanted to make that person wish they had never been born. How dare they‽

"I don't know. Some blonde kid. He looked younger than Nico."

"Well, when we find out who it is, "Travis said. "Let's prank his sorry ass." Connor laughed. So did Katie.

"Nico ran off when he said that." Connor informed them.

"Well, what are you doing here? Go comfort him." Travis said, pushing his brother out the door. Outside the cabin, Connor sighed. Maybe his brother was right. He started to walk to the Hades cabin, scared as hell.

On the way there, he ran into Chiron and the blonde boy from earlier. "So Brian, those were all the cabins and places you need to know. Oh look, there's Connor. Maybe you two can bond?" The boy put on a disgusted face. Chiron whispered something into the boy's ear.

* * *

"So Brian, those were all the cabins and places you need to know. Oh look, there's Connor. Maybe you two can bond?" Chiron said to the boy. Brian sneered. The queer from earlier. Yuck! Chiron leaned down to murmur in Brian's ear. "He's less likely to prank you then."

Connor ran off, not wanting to "Bond" with a boy who called him _that_ word. He was not a stick. He went a different path to get to Nico's cabin.

* * *

Inside his cabin, Nico fumed. Who was that vile kid that insulted him. He wished he was able to send people to hell, or more commonly referred to in his world as Hades; the ninth layer becoming Tartarus. Unfortunately, the only thing he could do was send monsters there. It was a nice thing to be able to do when fighting. But sometimes, he really wanted to be able to do it to other demigods, and Persephone, but seeing as she'll already lived there, he didn't know how that was going to work.

He heard a knock. "Nico. It's me. Connor." Nico sighed. He really didn't want to talk to him, but he loved him with all his heart. It was hard to hate someone when you loved them. Besides, he insulted Connor too, running off like that. He was no better than the boy. He knew his boyfriend was hurting because of all of it. The guilt made him feel sick.

Nico was amazed. He had really grown up since he was 10. "Come in." He said. Connor opened the door and walked to Nico's side. One of the Apollo kids following him.

* * *

As Connor approached the dark cabin, he started to feel nervous. What if he didn't want to talk to him. Or worse, what if he wanted to break up? Kyle, one of the Apollo kids, stopped him.

"I saw everything. Music always helps. How about you sing to him?"

"Really? Seriously? That will just make me even more of a—"

"Stop it. You are not, and will never be. Are you a frigging stick? Now, I'm doing this for Jake and Nyssa too, because they have a secret they want to tell people. All you've got to do is say yes."

"What is it?" Connor asked.

"I write a song verse, and you sing it for the entire camp. I've already wrote Jake and Nyssa's. Maybe we will make it all one whole song?"

"Yes." Connor said, hoping the lyrics wouldn't be too... girly.

* * *

Nico sat, listening to his boyfriend and the Apollo kid explain what they were going to do. He liked the idea. When he said so, he and Connor sat watching Kyle do his thing, or more precisely, his father's thing, which he inherited. There wasn't really anything to watch though. The boy was really good at writing lyrics.

3 days later the pair got up in front of the entire camp. Kyle and his girlfriend Heather, daughter of Hecate had worked together to make a potion to make the pair better singers. Connor opened his mouth to sing the first line, staring right at Brian.

_"He drives down the open road_

_to the place they secretly go_

_They go there for a safe place_

_Where they can, freely suck face."_

Nico sang the next part:

_"Even though they know, people think it's wrong_

_They can't hold back the feelings they've had for so long_

_Their love will find a way,_

_even if the town don't accept gays"_

Connor joined back in, singing this time with Nico:

_"The devil don't want them 'cause they're not bad,_

_quit telling them to go to his land_

_The dirt don't want them, neither do graves_

_keep doing what you do, and they can't be saved_

_Don't you realize,_

_love can be between two girls or two guys?"_

* * *

Jake stood up from where he sat amoungst the crowd, starting his part. "

_"They live in the exact same home,_

_The boy lets his eyes roam._

_They meet hers, the love of his life,_

_The girl he's not allowed to take as his wife."_

Nyssa sang the next part:

_"Even though they know, people think it's wrong,_

_They can't fight the feelings they've held back for so long_

_Their love will find a way,_

_Even though they have the same—"_

"Enough!" Brian yelled, standing up and storming off. "I'm f*cking out of here. You're all gay, lame, and you can all just drop dead. You're better off that way?"

* * *

**The song used here is my own song, guys. Full lyrics: Link on my profile**


	19. Seduce Me Maybe

**So, I've gotten tons of ideas for story titles, but none of them fit, but I noticed you guys love the word 'moment' (Please, take note of the fact that these are in chronological order and always have something to do with the chapter before it.)**

**Also, chapter 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 8, 12= meddling **

**1,2, 3, 4, 5, 9, 16, 17= gods as major characters**

**1,2, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 17, 18= half-bloods**

**19= one sided Aphrodite/mortal unknown until this chapter(unless you cheated and looked at the reviews.)*hint hint***

**20=surprise ending**

**2, 3, 4, 8, 9, 10, 11, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17= any awkward moments**

**1, 4, 8, 9, 12, 18 =romantic moments (see what I'm talking about)**

**So, I actually came up with my own "These are the moments" if I don't get a good name by the time I upload chapter 20, I'm changing it from a contest to a poll. And I'll put that name amongst a few of yours that I pick as the best. **

**Anymonous: Are you trying to make fun of me? I blocked out that word for a reason. I'M WHITE! And Prick? Really? I think all us folk that don't take things in literal terms know why I said you can't use that word. Seriously, do you people purposely forget to log in when you feel like bashing me. I've gotten only one flamer, ever, who was still signed in when they did it. Next time, log in. Then we can have this conversation in private, because, really, this must be embarrassing for you. There is more than one definition of the word prick. I actually used the definition I meant in the rules earlier in this story too. Here's a hint, you're being one, calling me out, not knowing what you're even talking about, but talking anyway, in hopes you'll make me upset. **

**invisible girl: Can't PM you to tell you I want to talk to you, even if I did. You didn't give me your account. I even searched you to see if the name you gave me was it. It's not. I still don't know your profile name.**

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to Xylia Ren, for creating the amazing OC whose hilarious tale will keep us laughing for the next two chapters.**

* * *

"Well, now you have all the background knowledge. Now it's time for the real story. The story that starts here. _My_ story. You've listened to my really, really, really, long retellings of everyone else's story, and all of it has worked its way up to the story you really wanted to hear. The Story of Carson Athans."

"I was walking down the street, coming back home from school, trying to figure out my French homework. That's what I was doing I swear. The paragraph we were supposed to be transcribing was confusing the living hell out of me. What? You know I have dyslexia. Quit judging me. If you couldn't tell your 6's from 9's and your b's from d's, you wouldn't be able to read or write your mother tongue fluently at the age of 15 either."

"A woman with the most enchanting, beautiful features walked down the same street as well, going a different direction. She mumbled things about there being a 'damned-dumbass named Brian trying to come between her favorite couple and how she probably wasn't going to find any cute boys in a cold, damp place like Kingston because they're all covered up and their faces are flushed.' I was instantly insulted because Ontario is pretty warm, compared to other parts of Canada. I mean, Vancouver will always be warmer, but still, it's warm."

"After staring at her for a bit, I went back to what I'd been doing moments before. Walking through the snow when my head down, trying to make sure I wasn't stepping in the sparkly parts, because I didn't want to accidentally step on Edward Cullen's face. That might hurt the so-called 'Vampire.' Just kidding, what I really was doing was playing the game I played every day when I walked home, if there was snow. I would try to step only in the parts that were already disturbed. It was a stupid game, but the walk home is extremely boring. I need something to do. Because of this, I was being stupid and wasn't looking where I was going I ran straight into the woman. She turned around."

* * *

"Mr. Athans. Please, can you tell this story in third-person omniscient again?"

"Why?"

"Because now it's confusing."

"Fine whatever. Should I start where you cut me off?"

"Yes. Please continue."

* * *

Aphrodite looked up. '_Brown hair, blue eyes, fair skin, boyish features. Just what I'm looking for.' _She giggled.

"You're cute."

"Um, ma'am, I'm 15. I'm a little too old for people your age to call cute." Carson said, feeling uncomfortable.

Aphrodite laughed. "Aw, you're too adorable, Carson."

"H-How do you know my name." Carson stuttered. Aphrodite giggled again. Carson started to back up slowly.

Aphrodite was furious. The first man in six whole months that she liked and he was trying to run. Damn him! She decided to sing a song, because singing randomly was her specialty. She also paid Apollo to make everyone else sing randomly. It was a funny thing to watch. Especially Percy's. He needs to learn 'to not fix something that ain't broken.'

_"Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me, maybe?  
And all the other boys, Try to chase me, But here's my number, so call me, maybe?"_

Carson grimaced, urging to call her every f*cking profane name he could think of. He hated that song.

"Yo, lady. I don't know what your problem is, but I want to get home as soon as possible so I can enjoy my weekend." Carson said, pushing her roughly out of his way and moving past her, briskly.

Now Aphrodite was livid. "How dare you refuse me, Goddess of Love‽" She yelled, grabbing his shirt and vanishing with him.

* * *

Carson, who'd passed out during the forced exportation, woke up in an enclosed cell. A man with blonde wild hair and wings stood in the room. "Boy, you're lucky that my mother didn't take advantage of you in your sleep."

"Who are you?" Carson asked.

"Hedylogos, god of sweet talk at flattery. The woman who kidnapped you; Aphrodite, my mother. I help pull her chariot." Carson heard a pair of feet heading to where he was. The person revealed herself. Aphrodite.

"So, Carson. How do you feel about being my personal se—"

"Absolutely not." The teenager replied, disgusted. He wasn't stupid. He knew what she wanted. He would not give it to her. No. Matter. What.

"Aw, that's too damn bad, isn't it? Guess you'll be stuck here for awhile." Aphrodite said, sickly sweet. Carson fumed. Aphrodite laughed sinisterly.

* * *

The next day, Carson suffered a lot of trauma that shall remain unmentioned, simply to keep souls unharmed. Luckily, it was nowhere near his worst nightmare, which he also had a feeling would come true, soon. Being raped by a crazy old lady. Now that's terrifying. The next day, about as bad and uneventful as the day before. One of the other winged gods, Anteros, remarked that, "She maybe my mother and I probably shouldn't say this, but dude, if she wants the D, f*cking give it to her, bro." Carson had rolled his eyes.

* * *

By Monday morning, he was tired of fighting. He was positive if she beat him one more time, she would have him. He reached into his pocket, hoping to find a tissue. No, he wasn't crying... Why would you think that...

Anyway, what he pulled out wasn't a tissue, but his cell phone. How could he have forgotten? He opened it, glad to see he had good reception here. He called his cousin, Steven, knowing that while he didn't know his location, Steven, being really good with technology, would be able to track him. He was right. Fortunately.

Aphrodite stood next to her son, Himeros, god of lust. She was getting tired of the teenage boy. Anybody would be happy to 'give it up' to her. Why not him?

"Okay, Mother. Force isn't working for you?" Himeros said.

"No, and seduction and charmspeak didn't either. I don't know what's going on."

"Okay, then. Give him this potion. Being the god of lust I've found the perfect way to make us... irresistible." Aphrodite smiled gratefully. The humans really should give the erotes more credit. They were so deserving.

Arteros walked into the cell the young teenager was being held, holding the vial. It would taste to the boy like water. And that's what he told him it was. Anteros felt no guilt to what he was doing, and if you know your mythology, it wasn't surprising.

Aphrodite walked into the room when the boy was "seduced. She climbed onto his lap. Carson leaned his head back, smiling to himself. Suddenly, Aphrodite heard a noise, followed by yelling, snapping Carson back to reality. He pushed her roughly off his lap, and ran out of the open cell door. Aphrodite cursed in every language.

Carson turned a corner and ran into his cousin Mike and his elder half-sister Morgan. He sighed in relief.

"Dude. You said a crazy goddess kidnapped you and tried to make you—" Mike said.

"Mike." Morgan stated. "I think he already knows what she tried to make him do. Which goddess was it?"

"Aphrodite." Carson said, gritting his teeth. There was always a reason didn't like her when they discussed her in Mythology class.

"Dude, are you crazy‽ If Aphrodite wanted the—" He was cut off by Morgan yelling hey, but continued talking anyway.

"I would b—" Morgan cut him off again, the same way as before.

"ang her any day."

"HEY" Morgan said for the third time.

"What‽" Mike yelled at her, aggravated.

"Let's go. It's Aphrodite. She's going to send people after us. You know it."

* * *

On the way back home Carson turned to Mike and Morgan. "Why didn't you guys think I was crazy?"

"Because we're demigods." The two kids said at the same time. Carson's eyes about popped out of his head.

"Really?" Carson said.

"Yep. " Morgan replied. "I'm a daughter of Athena. He's the kid of Hermes." They pulled up in front of the school.

"Why are we at school?" Carson asked, confused.

"Because you've been locked up for over 2 and a half days. It's time for you to go third-hour French. " Carson sighed. Then guiltily remembered, in all the chaos, he hadn't done his French homework…

* * *

**I do not own Call Me Maybe, or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Nor do I own any of the gods used in this story. They are all real. I don't even own Carson, my narrator. **


	20. Surprising the Audience

**A lot of TUS (Totally Unimportant Shit)—er— I mean "author's note"**

* * *

**Actually, some of this is important, but most of it isn't. It's mostly just because this is the last chapter, and I feel sad, because this is my favorite out of all of my stories. It just sucked that it's over now. Now, I have to deal with writing my least favorite, The Broken Bow's Sequel: Hunting Hunter. (I owe to you TFF/TBB readers to finish what I started.) So, because this is the last chapter, there is a lot of stuff I wanted to say. **

**Okay, so, for this chapter I face tons of problems, including the fact that some people could find it confusing, so if you're confused tell me. The other problem. The teacher included in this story originally had a French honorific title, as do many foreign language teachers; the label corresponds with the language. But I faced a problem with the fact it might confuse people as well, so, I just changed it to the English way, because the majority of you speak English. Well, anyway, you better speak English; otherwise you couldn't understand this story. **

**While on that topic, I noticed something when you guys were sending in your OC's to me. All of you picked a female teacher. This is kind of funny, because in my head I imagined a male. Weird. Okay, it's actually not that interesting. But, whatever.**

* * *

**Also, there might be the problem of this suddenly becoming the stupidest story after this chapter… but I'll take my chances.**

* * *

**On top of that, I decided to extend the deadline for the titles to 11-16-12, because I realized the real plot lies in chapter 20, Surprising the Audience, so, now you guys have an actual plot. But please, try to make the titles cryptic. There's a reason this chapter is called, "Surprising the Audience."**

* * *

**And, by the way guys, thank you, for making this the 24****th**** most reviewed story, the 40****th**** most favorited, and the 20****th**** most followed (with Aphrodite as the main character,) And on top of that, the most reviewed/ story out of all of mine, and the second-most followed! Not very exciting, but it ****shows it's by far my best. Last month alone we had over 3000 hits though! That's awesome guys!**

* * *

**On top of that, just wanted to give a shout out to: **

**Xylia Ren and almostinsane for reviewing over and over and over again. Also to all the guests who reviewed. You guys get me frustrated because I can't reply to you, but I love you all anyway. ( but I still do wish you logged in.)**

* * *

**Anyway, please read some of my other stories, like Kashmir Kathleen Volturi, The 49****th**** Hunger Games, or 50 Years of Silence. And if you guys have time, go to FictionPress to check out my other stories (Milk Of Awesomeness) It would mean a lot, because these stories just don't seem loved. So please, just take the time to R&R them. Please? Link to FictionPress profile on my profile.**

* * *

**So without further adieu, lovely readers, the final chapter of the smash hit, The Game of Love (or whatever it shall be called in the near future. )**

* * *

"And that's why I didn't finish my French homework. " Carson said to his teacher, smiling, glad he was no longer narrating a tale built completely on completely unnecessary but completely hilarious backstory. Wow. Damn that's a lot of completelys . That's_ completely_ insane.

He looked up at his French Teacher, Mrs. Dubois. The whole high school knew not to cross her. If you did just the tiniest bad thing, she'd eat your liver for supper. Strictness was her Raison d'être, meaning reason of existence in the very language she taught. You see how well that fits?

She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it as the bell rang, signaling the end of class. She looked down before taking in a huge breath and looking back up at him, wondering why he thought she was that stupid.

"Why did it take you all hour to explain to me that you didn't do your homework‽ That's not fair to the other kids who actually want to learn stuff."

"Because you wouldn't have understood it without the backstory."

"So I needed to know that Aphrodite likes to mess with love lives? I already knew that."

"You could've stopped me at any time. Oh, wait, you did. But that was only to have me change POV's." He'd already angered her. He had nothing to lose by talking back.

"Either way, that was the stupidest excuse for not having your French Homework done. I don't care if you're dyslexic; you have no excuse to make up a giant lie like that. Get a tutor if you don't understand it."

"I'm serious. Aphrodite kidnapped me!"

"And I'm sure she did. Had you told this story to your Mythology teacher, you might have gotten an A just for your excuse. It had almost 100% accurate information, and a well-done portrayal of the mythological figures. "

"But I'm not lying." Carson lied. Even though he was obviously, or else the writing you have just viewed wouldn't have said so. Of course he hadn't wanted to do the assignment. He couldn't understand a single part of it. Granted he had totally tried to do the assignment, but after 10 minutes of sitting there, he decided to have a Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus book marathon instead. Reading awesome books was less frustrating then doing assignments. How? He had no clue. The words still messed with his mind.

"Yeah, you're not lying. Because the idea that a Greek goddess who was extremely mad because a homophobic demigod almost broke up a couple she admired decided to kidnap you because she thought you were hot is totally realistic. "She said sarcastically, dangerously close to blowing her top.

"Aw, you understand," Carson replied sickly-sweet. His teacher glared. He bit his lip, not wanting to stick his foot in his mouth at that crucial moment. Getting either an extension or being excused from the assignment was too important.

He turned to look at the clock, entranced in the moving second hand. _Tick tick tick tick_. He noticed the sound of the ticking went in a pattern, and sort of sounded like a bomb just ready to explode. It was background music to Mrs. Dubois' temper.

Slowing the thought of a bomb made him think about The Mysterious Ticking Noise, which made him think about A Very Potter Musical, which almost made him laugh just thinking about it. Did I mention he was also ADHD? He constantly fantasized about being a demigod, which he most likely was.

The last time he did so he was Artemis' illicit son. He didn't much like that one. He despised Artemis. She was so stereotypical and judgmental towards men.

"Now about your punishment," Mrs. Dubois went on to say. "I want to give you 3 weeks of afterschool detention, and a suspension on the side, but of course only the principal can suspend you."

"What‽" Carson exclaimed. "When George told you his goldfish died so he couldn't take his test, you made him write a full-paged paper!"

"Did he waste an entire class period explaining his situation, the majority of which was useless information? Did his excuse include profanity and sexual references? No!" Carson sighed before heading to the door.

"By the way, Mr. Athans," Carson turned around. "I'm telling your parents that you need to do your homework and stop reading Percy Jackson."


End file.
